Coming Home (Fast And Furious FanFicton) Sequel
by Aneesa B
Summary: Sequel to Coming Home. Isabella has now somewhat come to terms that she is a Toretto, unlike she was lead to believe for marjority of her life. Here's to the next chapter in the Fast Family's lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
 _London, England._

 **Deckard's POV**

"They say if you want a glimpse of the future... Just look behind you. I used to think that was bollocks." I said, looking at my comatose brother. "Now I realize... you can't outrun the past. When we were kids... You'd start fights with the toughest bastards in the yard. But I was the one... who were to step in and finish them. Rest now, little brother. While I settle your one last score. Trust me, I'll bring Liliana back to you and Toretto and his team won't be able to do anything to stop me."

I left his room and walked to a frightened nurse. "Take care of my brother. Anything happens to him... I'll come back looking for you." She nodded, frightened. I smirked and walked through the carnage I'd created in the hospital, before hopping into my car and driving off.

… To finish Toretto and his team once and for all. I will bring Liliana back to where she belongs… beside my brother.

 _L.A., California_

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

Dom had gotten me and Letty into a car and didn't tell us where we were going.

"Come on, Dom, so where are you taking us?" Letty asked Dom.

"They say an open road helps you think... about where you've been... where you're going." He told her.

"So you don't remember any of this yet?"

"It's not fair. You know I don't." Letty said. "So what is it exactly that you're trying to show me?"

"That." He pointed to a place in the desert where a bunch of cars were gathered. "Race Wars."

"We used to come here?" Letty asked.

" 'Come here'? We invented it."

I felt awkward just sitting in the backseat.

We pulled up to "Race Wars."

Dom told me he wanted to see what I could do.

I decided to race some random guy. He's probably just another guy who thinks cause I'm a girl I can't race. I was right.

"You sure you wanna race me, sweetheart? You sure you wouldn't rather join me for a night?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

A racer chaser stood between us and held up her arms.

"Ready?" I revved my engine, making it purr. "Set?" The guy revved his engine. "Go!"

We were off.

I was in the lead but slowed down to make him think he had a chance. In the last mile, I took a small lead, and forced him to use his NOS.

"Too soon. Too soon." I said, shaking my head.

When we got closer to the finish, I pushed my NOS and zoomed past the finish line.

I met Dom and Letty.

Letty hugged me while Dom held out his hand.

"Congratulations." He shook my hand before hugging me. We'd gotten much closer over the past little while.

Letty was fixing to race some guy, using Dom's car, and she told me I could come along for the ride. She said she'd show me how it's done. She also knew how much big crowds made me nervous and I didn't know Dom as much as her.

"Keep it under 9000 RPMs. Kid's gonna fire his pistons after the first 200." Dom said to Letty, leaning in the window.

"You know that's not my style, I got to ride or die, right?" Letty said.

"How about you just ride on this one?" Dom said.

A racer chaser came up and stood in between the two cars.

"Are you ready?" She yelled. "I know you're ready!" She said to the crowd. "Go!"

With that, we were off.

It was pretty close throughout the whole race. Letty and the guy kept alternating between who'd gain a slight lead. The guy's car began smoking and Letty smoked him, winning.

After winning, we drove back to where we left Dom. We got out of the car. A bunch of people began crowding around us, and my anxiety began to build up. I moved closer to Letty, where I felt safer.

"Nice job!" was all Letty kept hearing. I followed behind her, not comfortable with the large group surrounding us.

All of a sudden, some random blonde girl approached us.

"Hey! That's the girl I heard so much about. Where you been at, ghost girl?"

"That's the girl...Ghost girl..." Someone whispered.

"Yo, I heard the other one's Toretto's sister." Another person whispered.

All of a sudden I kept looking all around me, trying to find Dom.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, so on reflex, I turned and punched them in the face, knocking them out. I looked around as everyone gasped. I began looking for Letty. I needed to get out of here.

"Letty, what the hell?" I heard some guy say, causing me to turn around. Letty had punched him in the jaw.

I spotted Letty, looking her in the eyes, and we both quickly made our way over to her car and got in, before driving off.

After a while, we reached the graveyard where we were both "buried." Letty easily found her headstone, but I had trouble finding mine. Seeing I was struggling, Letty showed me my headstone.

"This ones yours." She said.

I was confused as it read "Isabella Toretto."

"Is this why everyone keeps calling me Isabella?" I asked.

'I guess so." She said before returning to look at hers.

It read, "Isabella Toretto Born September 1, 1990. Died September 1, 1995."

I'd knelt down to look at it closer.

I was so focused on my headstone, I didn't even hear Dom's car pull up.

I only heard when he and Letty were talking. I was listening, but I was still staring at my headstone.

"First time I saw this… I thought it was kinda funny." Letty said. "Guess now the jokes on me." From the corner of my eye, I could see Dom moving towards her headstone with what looked like a sledgehammer. "What are you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago." Dom said.

He went to smash her headstone when Letty yelled, "Stop it!" Dom lowered the sledgehammer. "Look at it. It's the truth. That's the day that I lost my memory. That's the day that Letty died… and I was born."

"No. You never died. Neither of you ever died." Dom said.

"Do you know how hard it is for me when you look at me? And you see me through 15 years of memories. Every beautiful moment we've ever had." Letty said. "I see it in your eyes. I can't give that to you. I got nothing."

"You got me."

"And you've got only a piece of me. I have to find myself. For me." Letty told him then kissed him. "Goodbye, Dom."

I kept staring at the headstone in front of me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Letty.

"I'm leaving. You coming with?" She asked.

I got up and nodded. I began walking away when I felt someone grabbing my arm. Dom.

"Wait. Can I talk to you?"

I looked back at Letty and she nodded. I nodded in return. She went and got into her car before driving off; leaving Dom and I alone.

"Come here." He said, leading me back to my apparent headstone. "Isabella..."

I cut him off. "Why does everyone keep calling me that? As far as I know, my name has always been Liliana Rodriguez."

"Your name is and always was Isabella Toretto." He said. I went to speak but he continued. "No. I don't care what lies you've been fed..."

"Lies I've been fed? What lies? What lies Dom?" I asked.

"Practically everything your 'dad' or any of those people have told you." He said, making quotation marks with his hands when he said dad.

"What do you mean, 'dad'?" I asked, mocking how he used quotations around the word dad.

"All I will tell you is that he's not your real dad."

"What do you mean he's not my real dad? I know he'd never lie to me." I said and took a deep breath. "While you're at it, why will you only tell me that he's not my real dad?"

"Because… I will not stand here and tell you your past. I want you to remember it on your own. It wouldn't be the same if I stuffed your head with memories. It wouldn't be fair… for anyone."

"My name has always been Liliana..." I paused, thinking. "Hasn't it?"

"You know I'm telling the truth, don't you?" I only stared at him, letting his words sink in. "Just as I thought. Let's go home."

I followed after him and we got into his car before driving "home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
 **Brian's POV**

Jack was on the porch playing with his toy car.

I walked out with his backpack. "Alright buddy, we gotta go or we'll be late." I said, picking him up. "Come on."

We began walking towards the van. "Okay, uhh. What do you think? Parking brake slide right up to the school?"

"Where's mommy?" Jack said, still playing with his car.

"I don't know She's up there. She's coming."

"Oh." He said.

"Watch your head." I told him, putting him in his seat, buckling him up.

I heard Mia and Dom come out.

"You ready?" I asked Jack. "There we go." I finished buckling him in, ensuring he was comfortable.

He threw his car out.

"Hey buddy, cars don't fly." I said, going to get his car.

"Cars don't fly!" I heard Jack repeat excitedly, causing me to chuckle.

"That one did huh?"

In that moment, I realized that I had a beautiful family to call my own; A beautiful wife and a handsome son. Nothing mattered more to me than family and keeping them safe.

That's one of many things I'm proud to say I've learned from Dom.

He's not at all what I thought he would've been. If anything, he's better.

Had I not taken that first mission… I would've never met this wonderful family. Never met Dom. Never met Mia and had our beautiful son, Jack.

Now that I've met them, I couldn't imagine my life without them.

 **Dom POV**

"Dom, you have a package out here." I heard Mia yell. "From Tokyo."

I walked out to her. "Tokyo? What's Han trying to convert me over to a turbo charger?" We both chuckled.

We watched Brian interact with Jack.

Jack threw his car out the car.

Brian picked it up before saying, "Hey buddy, cars don't fly."

I chuckled when Jack repeated "Cars don't fly."

I looked at Mia. "Brian in a minivan." I said. "Things have changed."

"He's struggling Dom." She told me. "He doesn't want me to see it… but the white picket fence is like  
an anchor for him. I can tell. I tried to talk to him the other night. Do you know what he said? He doesn't miss the girls. He doesn't miss the cars. He misses... the bullets."

"Let him settle in. Give him time."

"How does nine months sound?" I looked at her. Is she saying what I think she's saying? She smiled and nodded. "I'm having another baby."

She looked down before looking back at me. "And you didn't tell him, did you?" I asked. By the look on her face, I knew she hadn't. "You gotta tell him."

She looked back at Brian and Jack. "I don't want him to be disappointed with this life… with me."  
She finished, looking back towards me.

"He will never be disappointed with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him." I told her.

She hugged me. "Thank you." She said before going to join Brian and Jack.

My cell phone rang, so I answered it, without checking caller ID.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dominic Toretto." A British voice said. "You don't know me… you're about to."

I looked at my phone and saw the call was coming from Tokyo. I looked back at the package.

I didn't even think. I just ran to protect Mia and her baby. "Get down!" I tackled her, getting her out of the way as the house exploded.

Mia and I laid there in shock. We looked over to see Brian had been smashed against the window but managed to keep Jack safe.

Mia's motherly instincts kicked in. "JACK! JACK!" She began running to Brian and Jack. Brian had taken Jack out of the van and they were now trying to soothe his crying.

I looked toward the burning house, when I suddenly remembered Isabella had been inside.

Mia must've seen my face. Her and Brian walked over to me with Jack.

"Where's Isabella?" Mia asked.

All I could do was stare at the burning house.

"No. Please no." I heard Mia whisper before breaking down in tears. Brian was left to console both Mia and Jack.

I was too in shock to do anything.

We just got her back… and now she's gone for good.

I'm gonna make sure the guy who did this pays for what he's done.

 **Liliana/Isabella's POV**

I was standing in the room Dom said was mine, looking around.

All of a sudden, my phone rang.

I picked it off the bed and answered it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Get out of the house." A British voice said, sounding vaguely familiar.

"What?"

"If you want your family to live you will get out of the house now." I soon recognized the voice as Owen's brother, Deckard. "Leave out the back door and pack some clothes with you. If your not out within the next 10 minutes, I will be forced to hurt more of your family..."

"More?"

"Remember Han?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's just say… Bye-bye Han."

I gasped. "You didn't? Please tell me you didn't."

"I did. Now get dressed and get out." He hung up.

I threw a whole bunch of clothes in two suitcases, trying to hurry and fit as much clothes as I could.

It was a hot day so I wore black denim daisy dukes and a red and black tank top. I grabbed a sweater, just in case.

Looking out the window at the people I've come to know as family, I sighed before walking downstairs with my two suitcases full of clothes.

I'm really gonna miss them. But, I'm a fighter. Owen couldn't win and neither will Deckard.

I walked outside before turning around to stare at the house one last time.

I was staring at the house and didn't hear anyone walking up behind me.

I felt someone grab me. I went to scream, but the person covered my mouth.

"If you want them to live, you'll be quiet." I recognized it as Deckard. I quickly nodded. "Good. Now let's go."

He began dragging me over to a black car. We hopped inside, me not so willing, but wanting to protect my family.

When we got inside he said, "Can't have them getting in the way." He pulled a box with a red button.

"What are you doing?" I asked, incredulously.

"Like I said… can't have them in the way." He went to push the button, but I began fighting against him as much as I could, trying to stop him from pushing the button.

Unfortunately, he knocked me back long enough to get out his phone. He held me back as he made the call.

"Dominic Toretto." He said and my eyes widened. "You don't know me… you're about to." Then he pushed the button.

I watched in horror as the house blew up. I stared at it and began crying as he began driving us away.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy. I'm bringing you back to your real family… Owen. He's waiting for you in a hospital in London."

"He's not my family. They're not my family. My family was at that house… at least some of them."

"Wow. They've already brainwashed you."

"They haven't brainwashed me." I said. "They haven't told me anything about my past. I can't remember really anything before I was 5. Why is that?"

"Your dad told you. You were in an accident."

"My 'dad'?" I chuckled.

"What? They brainwash you about him too?"

"They've never brainwashed me about anything. They actually care about me. I know they do."

"They care about you?" He bitterly laughs. "They don't care about you. They never cared about you. They'll never care or trust you."

"That's not true." I said, before turning my back to him. I tuned him out and just looked out the window for the remainder of the ride.

 **Dom POV**

Not long after the house blew up and we lost Isabella, I received a call. It was Elena. She told me the DSS Building was attacked the night before and Hobbs was in the hospital.

I'd sent Mia and Brian with Jack to an old friend and his wife in the DR.

I arrived at the hospital and Elena met me in the front.

"Shattered his collarbone, fractured his leg in two places. He only regained consciousness this morning. First thing he said was, "Get me Dom"." She said, beginning to lead me to Hobbs' room. "He's in there."

I began walking toward his room, but stopped midway and turned back to Elena. "You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She said. "He's waiting. Let's go."

We both walked over to Hobbs' room.

When we reached his room, I saw he had a large cast on his right arm and left leg. He was watching some cartoon. Probably the only thing on.

"Got something for you." Elena said before I entered the room. "Your files." She handed him some files.

"Thank you." He said.

"You risk life and limb to save the free world… and what do they give you? Jell-O and a bad 70's TV show." I said.

He chuckled, which sounded more like a grunt. "Y'know, it's got its perks. Sponge baths ain't that bad."

"Dad!" A voice exclaimed from the corner of the room.

I looked to the sound of the voice to see a young girl sitting there.

"I'm sorry baby." Hobbs told her.

" 'Dad'?" I asked, shocked.

"Honey, I want to introduce you to somebody. He's a, uhh… He's an old friend." He said. "Go on and say hello."

The little girl walked up to me. "Dominic Toretto, right?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "My dad said, he kicked your ass once."

I ignored that and walked around Hobbs bed. "Who did this?" I asked.

"You remember Owen Shaw? The one we tore half of London down trying to get. Well… This is his big, bad brother. Take a look at this." He handed me a file folder.

"Deckard Shaw." I said, reading his file.

"British Special Forces assassin. The kind of unique asset… that no government would ever admit to employing."

"Black Ops boys."

"Worse. They created a monster. They felt Shaw was a necessary evil until eventually… they decided he was unnecessary. The powers that be, felt that he knew just a little bit too much. The asset became a liability. So they sent in 20 elite operatives to retire him."

"And they missed." I said.

"That was 6 years ago and Shaw's been a ghost ever since."

"Until now." I said. "How do I find him?"

"The official answer is: you don't." He said.

"He killed Han and Isabella." I saw the shock on his face. I nodded. "Almost killed Mia, Jack, Brian and I too."

"He also tried to put me in a body bag, too. Which is why when I get out, I'm gonna put a hurt on him so bad… he's gonna wish his mother had kept her legs closed." He said. "But until then, my official answer to you… is stand down."

"Now you know I can't do that." I told him.

"I do know you, Dom. Which is why now I give you a brother to brother answer. You do whatever it is you gotta do." He said. "When you find that son of a bitch… Just do me one favour."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Don't miss."

 _Montecristo, Dominican Republic_

 **Mia's POV**

We'd arrived in the DR not too long ago. Jack & I were going to stay with Dom's friend, Mando, and his wife. Brian was soon leaving to join Dom and the rest of the team.

I was holding Jack and walking and talking with Mando, his wife following behind us.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay, Mando. I hope it's not a problem." I said.

"Listen, Dom needed a safe delivered to Rio in two days. That was a problem. Hosting his family in  
the Dominican Republic, that is vacation." He said. "Anyone messes with you here… they're messing with the entire country. You'll be safe." He cell phone rang. I left Jack with Mando's wife as he answered it. "Yeah, they're here. I picked them up myself at the airport. Hold on. Your brother." He held out the phone and I took it.

"Dom." I said.

"Yeah, Mia, it's me." He said. "How's it going there?"

"We're at Mando's. This place is like a fortress." I said looking around the place at all the armed guards. "You should see Brian. He's in full FBI mode. He built a surveillance hub in Mando's garage and everything. What about you? Did you find out who's after us?"

"Looks like the sins of London have followed us home." He said. "How did Buster take the news?"

"I can't tell him. If he knew about the baby, he'd stay here with us." I said. "And with all that's going on, you're gonna need him by your side. Just watch out for him. Keep him safe. And come home together."

"Tell Brian I'll see him in LA in two days." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Tokyo." He said. "I'm bringing Han home."

After that, we said our goodbyes and he hung up.

I went into the garage to see Brian listening to the news.

"Authorities are still trying to determine… the motive behind this daring attack here at the office...  
of the US Diplomatic Security Service in downtown Los Angeles… less than 36 hours ago. Facts are still coming in… but what is known is the suspect entered the building's 4th floor..."

"Hey." He said when I came up behind him and rubbed his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, but he still looked stressed out. "This guy's just, relentless."

"That's why Dom needs you. You two need to find this guy and you need to stop him… before he does any more damage to our family." I told him.

"I just… I've screwed up so many things. I couldn't live with myself if I screwed this up, too." He said.

"You won't." I assured him. "I believe in you. I believe in us. That's all that matters. I love you, Brian." We kissed. "Love you, baby. Just promise me. After this, we're done. No more jobs, no more enemies. Come back to us."

"I won't let you down Mia." He said.

"I know."

I just hope everything turns out alright and everyone comes home safe.

We've already lost 3 members of our family. We don't need to lose any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 **Dom POV**

I'd arrived not too long before and decided to find the racing scene.

"Hey yo, Sean! Hey, check this out, man. This dude over here wanna race the new DK." Some guy named "Twinkie" yelled.

"Not tonight, Twinkie." Sean said.

"He said he knew Han." Twinkie said.

That must've caught his attention. We raced and I won.

After the race, we held back to talk.

"Han said you was fast, but not that damn fast." He said.

"Who said American muscle can't drift?" I said.

"Han mentioned he left his enemies in his rear view. He never talked about it much."

"Always playing it close to the vest." I interrupted.

"We found a couple of things by the crash. Wasn't much left." He said before handing me something.

"Giselle." I said as I looked at the photo in my hand.

"Yeah." He said. "There's one more thing. I found this." He paused and pulled out Letty's necklace. I took Letty's necklace. "Must've meant something to him." He paused again. "When you find the guy that killed Han… What are you going to do?"

"Words ain't even been invented yet." I said as I stared as Letty's necklace.

I'm going to get whoever did this and he's going to regret messing with this family.

Liliana/Isabella's POV

Deckard brought me to the hospital to visit Owen. He stopped the car and got out. I was about to get out when he came around to my side, opened the door and grabbed me by my arm dragging me out.

"I can walk on my own, you know." I said before I ripped my arms from his grasp and walking to the hospital on my own.

I could hear him behind me. When we reached the third floor, he showed me to Owen's room.

Owen was awake and looked like he had been waiting for us.

"Hello Liliana..." He started.

I cut him off. "It's Isabella."

He chuckled before asking, "That what they told you?"

"Yeah. So?" I said.

He chuckled again. "Never thought you'd be so easily brainwashed..."

"I'm not brainwashed!" I exclaimed. "Why do you two keep insisting that I'm brainwashed? I'm not brainwashed!"

"You're in denial." Owen said. I shook my head 'no'. "Yes. You are."

"Forget you. Why did you have me brought here?" I asked, frustrated. "Why take me from my family?"

"Because they're not your family." Owen said. I simply glared at him. "I wonder how Dom will react to this."

"To what?" I asked. I then realized something. "Wait, Dom's alive? What about the others?"  
"Of course they're alive... for now."

"What do you mean, for now?" I asked Owen.

"I only told Deckard to threaten your 'family.' I know it'd make you come back to where you belong." He said. "Before I forget..." He paused, taking something from the side table. "Take this." He gave me a box. I opened it and it was a wedding ring. "What do you say about becoming the first Mrs. Owen Shaw?"

"I say hell no. There is no way I'm marrying you." I said.

"You sure about that?" He asked. "I'm sure you'll change your mind if I tell Deckard here to finish off your family once and for all."

"You wouldn't..."

"I think we both know I would. Beside, your 'family' thinks I'm dead. I could finish what I started so easily... Now. Do you change your mind?"

"You won't hurt them?"

"No."

I sighed. "Fine. As long as you leave them alone."

He smirked and slid the ring on my left ring finger.

"Deckard, go." He told his brother, addressing him for the first time. "And take Isabella with you. I'll meet up with you soon."

Owen kissed me, making me want to puke, before Deckard grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the hospital.

I wish i hadn't come to this, but if it keeps Dom and the rest of the family safe, it's worth it.

But, if I have it my way, there will be no wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _L.A., California_

 **Dom POV**

Brian, Roman, Tej & I had gathered to hold Han's funeral. Mia made me promise not to throw a funeral for Isabella. I understand it's because we had a funeral for her when she was kidnapped. We didn't need to relive it.

"They say to live in the hearts of those we leave behind... is not to die. But he put you in his grave. So now I'll do the same to him." I said to myself as I laid the picture of Giselle on Han's casket. I made the cross over my chest.

I could hear Brian, Roman and Tej talking behind me.

"I can't do no more funerals." Roman said.

"First Han and Isabella..." Tej started as I saw a mysterious black car in the distance. "Now Hobbs is laid out, of all people. We're being hunted. You know he's out there somewhere watching, right?"

"I hope so." Brian said. "That means he's close."

"Just promise me, Brian." Roman said. "No more funerals."

"Just one more." Brian said. "His."

I agree.

After that, I hopped into my car and followed the mysterious black car.

I swerved in between traffic, ran red lights, anything I needed to do.

I am going to catch him, no matter what.

I followed him to an underground parking lot.

We both revved our engines before surging forward and crashing head-on into each other.

I'm sure we're both stunned from the collision.

I saw him getting out of his car, so I began getting out of mine.

"You never should've messed with a man's family." He said.

"I told your brother the same thing." I told him. I rolled my left shoulder, cracking it. "Reinforced your chassis. Just like going into the ring with weighted gloves."  
"Your mistake. I'm not here to play games. See, you and me… We're from different worlds. Trust me, I've seen a lot meaner streets than the ones you're used to."

"Stick around." I said, raising a metal pipe. "It's gonna get a lot meaner."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "You think this was gonna be a street fight?"

Gunshots began ringing out, causing me to look up at people entering from the roof. Deckard became focused with shooting at them as he backpedaled and eventually ran away, leaving his damaged car.

A jeep rolled up and a man got out. Men were holding rifles at me.

All of a sudden, "On the ground! Now!"

Two men tried to attack me. I struck them both, but held the second one by his neck.

"Woah, woah! Easy, guys. We're on the same team here." Said the man who exited the jeep. "Mr. Toretto… I'm here on the recommendation… of a, mutual friend of ours. - Mr. Hobbs?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, suspicious.

"Me? I'm just a guy. I'm, Mr. Nobody."

"That's a big entrance for a nobody." I said. "And the guy who put our mutual friend in the hospital...  
you just let him get away."

"I think I might've just saved your ass there, Dom." He said. I furrowed my brows at him. "Listen, you think you can let go of my guy there? He's beginning to turn a little blue." After a couple of seconds, I let the guy go. "I appreciate that. Ah, here they come. Listen, Dom. There's a war going on between  
shadows and ghosts like me. You and your team unwittingly walked into the middle of it in London...  
and it appears it's now followed you home. It's up to you. I'm gonna have a beer. You're welcome to join me. By the way, I can get you Deckard Shaw."

Base Of Operations El Segundo, California

"Belgian ale." He took a sip. "Man, those monks got it right. I don't know about the whole celibacy thing, but when it comes to beer… Would you like one?" Mr. Nobody offered

"I'm more of a Corona man myself." I declined.

"Your files, not only detailed… It's, extremely entertaining." He said. He uncapped a Corona and handed it to me. I hesitantly took it. We began walking to a meeting room. "Look, Shaw's power is that he's a shadow. He's really good at getting in and out of places… without being seen and leaving nothing but a body count in his wake. He's a legitimate English badass. But to be honest with you Dom, I don't give two shits about Deckard Shaw. It's you I want. Because you and I can help each other get what we both need."

"I'm listening." I said.

"Just recently, a private military company… led by a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande… kidnapped a hacker known only by the name "Ramsey". Lady Liberty's got her panties in a bunch over this but rightfully so… because this Ramsey has created something interesting." He turned to some guy. "Bring it up."

"Yes sir." said the guy I had yet to know the name of.

"Say hello… To God's Eye." Mr. Nobody continued. "Now this little bastard hacks into anything that's on a digital network. That means every cellphone, satellite, ATM machine, and computer, simultaneously. If it's got a microphone or a lens, God's Eye can use it to find you."

"So you invited me here to show me a tracking device." I said

"On steroids. Lots of them." He said. "Let me put it to you this way. It took us nearly a decade to find Osama bin Laden. With this, we could locate him anywhere on the planet in a couple of hours. Now that's a serious piece of machinery… that could be catastrophic in the wrong hands. But for some very nauseating, political reasons… any rescue plans involving any US government forces or entity… has been strictly ruled out. And that's why I need you."

"But why do I need you?" I asked. "I mean I could go back outside, enjoy the rest of the Coronas… let Shaw come to me."

"You could do that. How's that working out for you so far?" He asked. "You got one friend in the ground, another one in the hospital… and then of course there's that little issue of the bomb… that destroyed your home. Shaw lives in a world that doesn't play by your rules. Like it or not… you live in that world now, too. You wanna know how to kill a shadow? You just shine a little light on it. If you get the God's Eye for me… I've already got authorization for you to use it until you get Shaw. You go from the hunted, to the hunter. And there's no place on Earth Shaw can hide from you. More importantly,  
you and your family… don't go to any more funerals. You get Ramsey, you get the God's Eye… You get Shaw." I stared at him. "Well that's the windup and the pitch. Now that I've given you this incredibly sensitive and highly classified information… What do you think, Toretto?"

"I think you already know what I'm gonna do."

"Good." He said.

He went to walk away but I said, "But, it'll be my way." He stopped. "And my crew."

"I assumed you might say that. Which is why I've taken the liberty of gathering your team."

I turned around to see Tej, Roman, Brian, Vince, Leon and Jesse getting out of black SUV's.

We went downstairs to meet up with them.

"This is crazy." Roman said after getting out of the SUV. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Instead of answering him directly, we all gathered around an electronic rectangular table.

"Our intelligence suggests that Ramsey will be transported… by an armed motorcade through the Caucasus mountain range." Mr. Nobody started. "If they clear this range and reach their destination...  
Ramsey's as good as gone."

"So let me get this straight. There's only one road that leads in or out...? Sheer drops on every side...  
A motorcade from hell protected by a small army… from one mile on either direction?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Mr. Nobody said.

"You done?" Some guy, Sheppard, asked Roman.

"No, I'm not done." Roman shot Sheppard down. He then began addressing Brian, Tej and I. "So you all wanted me to break into a police station, fine. Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea… to shoot down one of the largest airplanes, ever. I shot that shit outta the sky..." He imitated a gun. "It's nothing. But this right here, my friend… happens to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of in my life."

"I forgot that, you were the only one to bring that plane down." Tej said, looking up from his game.

"No, only thing I've ever seen him take down was "No knees" Denise. Remember? At prom?" Brian said. He and Tej laughed as Brian held up two fingers.

"Really, Brian? You're gonna do that right here?" Roman said. "See, y'all try'na get me off my point.  
All I'm saying is, I'm tired of everybody around me… making all the decisions. This time, I lead.  
Seriously. If I don't start making decisions, I'm out."

"All right, Roman. What do you got?" I asked.

"I mean, I wouldn't try to get into the whole leadership thing, like, now. You know what I'm saying? I'm just kind of… Talking about like, at some point. Like, you know, when we..." He paused. "Whatever. I mean, I think… Let's hit it from here." Roman said, manipulating the map to show where he thought we should hit it from.

"I don't think that that's…" Sheppard started.

"No, don't think. That's my job." Roman said, shutting Sheppard down.

"Okay. It is impossible to hit it there. That is literally the most secure spot on the mountain." Sheppard said. He moved around the table and Brian moved to stand beside Tej. "Why? Because you cannot physically access it." He finished aggressively.

"Now see, that's what makes it so sweet. Because it's the place they least expect us to hit them from." Roman said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's on to something there." Brian said. "What do you think, Dom?"

"Here?" I asked Roman, leaning over the table and pointing at the circled spot.

"Yeah." Roman nodded.

"I think we got a plan." I said.

"Completely wrong thinking. And I like it." Mr. Nobody said.

"You see? I'm good at this." Roman said.

"Good?" Sheppard asked. "Okay. How are you planning on getting on that road?" He expanded the map.

"Well, Tej?" Roman said after a few seconds, looking at Tej.

"I think I may actually have a plan for that." Tej said.

"What? I delegated. That's what good leaders do." He rocked back and forth awkwardly. "Leader!" He made a weird motion with his hand while saying 'Leader'. But what can I say? Roman is just so Roman.

"You know, when I was reading your files… I was impressed with what you've accomplished with your team. But, meeting them now I gotta say, Dom… you truly have a gift." He began walking down the hall. He paused near the exit. "Consider my workshop your new playhouse. I think you'll find our cars… extremely appealing. And your team… is now complete." The team and I turned to see Letty.

I began walking toward Letty.

"I went to the house. I was looking for you everywhere. You scared the shit outta me." She said. "You will never be alone..." I thought I heard her whisper. "Where did you find that?" Letty asked pointing at the cross necklace I was wearing, interrupting me.

I picked it up, looking at it. "Found it in Han's car. It was left as a message." I let it drop back on my chest before looking at her. "A message I plan on returning. Can you ride?"

"Yeah, of course I can. Han was my family, too." She said.

We probably could've talk longer if our conversation hadn't been interrupted by Mr. Nobody.

"Before I forget… I have some video that may be of some interest to you. The name Isabella ring a bell?" He said.

"Of course. She's my sister. Why?" I said.

"You may want to take another look at that table. I've had my men bring up some interesting video. Why don't you take a look?"

Letty and I walked back over to the team. Letty was hugged and greeted by everyone before we looked at the 'video'.

It was of our house in L.A. Looking at the date and time in the corner, it was the same day and close to the time the house was blown up.

Continuing to watch the video, I saw Isabella walk out with two suitcases in her hand.

 _She got out?_ I thought.

She turned around and looked back out the house. While she was looking at the house a man walked up behind her. Isabella was too busy looking at the house, and the man came up behind her, and grabbed her, covering her mouth. I recognized it to be Deckard Shaw. She dropped her two suitcases and began thrashing against him. The man appeared to whisper something in her ear, which caused her to nod her head vigorously. He finally let go of her. She bent down and picked up her bags before he grabbed her arm and began dragging her away. He drug her away and threw her over to the passenger's side and made her get in as he got in the drivers seat. After about 4 minutes or so, they began driving off. As they drove off, he must've pressed some button or something, because next thing you see was the house getting blown up.

Things just got way more personal. He made us believe Isabella was dead. But, in reality, he took her.

I turned my attention to Brian. The faster we get this Ramsey guy, the sooner we'll find Shaw, and hopefully Isabella.

"Brian! We're gonna need long travel suspension… limited slip differentials in all of them." I said to Brian. "Tej! I want the demon lovechild between that… and that." I pointed between the two desired cars.

"That's a lot of armor. Just gonna add more weight, slow you down." He said.

"This time it ain't just about being fast." I said.

It's time to rescue Ramsey. Ramsey leads to Shaw and Shaw leads to Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
 **Dom POV**

We're in the plane, ready to be dropped off at the target point

There was some minor turbulence, causing the cars to rock, slightly.

"Hey, Roman, you're freaking out, ain't you?" Tej said, over the walkie-talkie.

"No." Roman said.

"Yeah you are." Tej said.

"I said, no." Roman said, sounding slightly agitated.

"Listen man, it takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry." Everyone had to chuckle as Tej said this. "As your friend, you know I'm concerned about your well-being. Which is why I took the precaution… of putting some adult diapers in your glove compartment."

"Can you just chill out, man?" I chuckled a little at Roman's reaction.

"I have seen some crazy shit, Dom, but this really could make some waves. So let's just try to keep it  
as low key as possible, huh?" Mr. Nobody said.

"Don't I always?" I said. I looked over at Letty and she looked back.

"I tell you what: you knock it down a couple of notches this time… and I'll swap out my Belgian for a keg of Corona." He said.

"You'd be doing yourself a favour there." I told him.

"Can somebody just walk me through what we're supposed to be doing here?" Roman asked.

"Come on, Rome. This was your plan, you gotta embrace it." Brian said.

"No, this was not my plan." Roman debated.

An alarm went off, a red light flashing. The back of the plane opened up.

"Ah yeah, here we go. Game time." Brian said.

"Roman, you need some fresh air?" Tej asked. "'Cause you about to get a whole lot of it."

When we were over our destination, I said, "Okay. Here we go."

I reversed out first.

Brian mustn't of known he had his hand on the walkie-takie button because I heard him say, "Just when you didn't think it can get any better, huh?"

Brian reversed out shortly after me. He was followed by Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Tej and finally Roman. At least I thought Roman followed out.

"Everybody good? Everybody make it out?" Brian asked. He turned his attention to Roman. "Rom, what's up man! Talk to me, come on!"

"I can't do it!" Rome said.

"The hell, you can't! Come on man! You throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here now!" Brian said.

"Look I can't do it, okay? Listen to what I'm saying." Roman said.

"Now isn't the time!" Brian exclaimed.

"I'mma stay up here with the pilot." Roman said. "We're gonna circle around and make sure we're holding them down from up here!"

"We're running out of time! The chute is guided by GPS! You don't have to do anything!" Letty yelled through the walkie-talkie.

"Tej?" I said.

"I'm already on it." He said. He started addressing Rome.

"Listen, man. Listen I'm sorry to let y'all down, okay? I'mma go ahead and stay up here." Roman said.

"No, brother. - I'm sorry to let you down." Tej right before he pushed a button, releasing Roman's parachute, pulling him out after us.

The next thing I heard was Roman yelling, "What? Is that...? Tej! What are you doing? No! Tej! I hate you, Tej!"

"Get ready! Ground's coming fast!" Said Brian.

Shortly as it reach just under 1000 feet I released my parachute, the others following suit.

I detached my parachute, landing on the road, nearly perfectly. Nothing but minor turbulence on the landing.

"Touchdown, baby!" Letty said through the walkie-talkie.

"Car check. Call it in." I said.

"I'm good, let's do this." Brian said after everyone else, but Rome, said check.

I looked in my rear view window to see everybody had landed safely. Everybody except Rome.

"Hello? Please man! Get me outta here, somebody! No! The trees!" Roman yelled as I spotted him floating.

Everyone got into formation continuing on.

"Sit tight, Roman. We'll come back for you."

"This is not the plan!" Rome yelled.

We kept driving. We needed to go now or we may never catch Ramsey.

Causcaus Mountains, Azerbaijan

The team was getting situated as we got ready to approach the bus.

"All right. You got one chance to hit them here, Dom. You miss, they'll make it to their black site… they'll squeeze whatever information they need out of Ramsey. The device and your chance of ever getting Shaw will be gone for good." Mr. Nobody said.

"That ain't gonna happen." I said.

"I'll see you at the pickup." Mr. Nobody said.

"Ramsey, will be in the bus." Brian said.

"Then let's do this." Letty said.

As we approached the bus, I counted about 6 cars; 2 in front and 4 in back, protecting the bus.

 **Kiet's POV**

"Captain we have company. Seven cars inbound." My driver said.

"What, no!" I shouted.

I ordered my men driving to get in formation to block the oncoming cars. Then I had men arm themselves so we could take care of our "company."

 **Dom POV**

The back of one of the vehicles we were chasing opened up, bring us face to face with men with guns.

"Tej, shoot it!" I signaled.

"I'm on the way!" He said.

"All right, formation!" I ordered.

The guns started shooting at us, causing us to swerve, so we all got into the formation we discussed. Tej in front with the others in between and me in the back, behind Letty. Tej made his way to the front since his truck was bulletproof, deflecting all the bullets.

"Punch it!" I yelled over the walkie-talkie, then sped up attaching to Letty's bumper. Letty followed suit, attaching to Leon's bumper, then Jesse, Vince, and Brian finally connecting with Tej's bumper.

We all drove forward crashing into the two rear trucks, sending them apart and off the road.

Tej then flipped another car as the car next to it swerved off the road to avoid Tej.

After he managed to flip the car Brian got back into formation, followed by the rest of us.

Tej and Brian then split on both sides, taking their guns and shooting a special missile on each side.

From where I was, I could see the sides of the bus lift up, beside where Brian and Tej were.

"Oh shit!" I hear Brian whisper. He then yelled, "Get out of the way!" over the walkie-talkie.

I then saw why. Both sides began shooting at Tej and Brian.

Both of them swerved their cars on the side of the road, trying to avoid the bullets.

All of a sudden Brian swerved back on the road just before Tej said, "Those aren't guns, those  
are goddamn cannons!" as he too soon swerved back on the road. "Armor piercing rounds!" He warned us.

Letty and I somehow ended up in the front and unhooked our guns, leaning them out the window. I looked over at her to see her looking back at me with her signature smirk.

"Hook em up!" I said.

We looked forward and pressed a button on the passenger's side, causing it to release the guns and attach to the truck we're after.

When the gun hooks were secure and locked in, I said, "Brian, Tej, Blow it!"

They both pressed their buttons, stunning the people inside, causing it to swerve slightly.

"Lock it up." I said.

We finally blew off the back of the bus and Brian, Leon and Jesse had to swerve to avoid it.

Their last truck was blown up, after being his by the back of the bus that we blew off. Now all we need to do is get Ramsey and we're home free.

"Brian, you're up!" I told him.

He pushed off his windshield and climbed out, settling on the front of the car, crouching. He drove between Letty and I, with Tej on his bumper, keeping him steady and moving him closer to the bus.

"Little closer Tej!" He yelled. Tej moved him closer. As soon as he got close enough, he was launched into the bus. Shortly after, his car drove of the side of the road, against the mountain.

While he took care of the inside of the bus and finding Ramsey, we followed behind, keeping a watchful eye for any potential threats.

 **Brian's POV**

After I'd been launched onto the bus, I tackled the first guy I saw. We both made our way back to our feet and began fighting, as I heard my car drive off the road behind me. I took this distraction and monkey flipped him over me and out of the bus. Dom had to swerve to avoid hitting him. Two more men tried to attack me but I dealt with them swiftly. While I was fighting the second man, two more men appeared, one with a gun. I took the gun from the man I was fighting and shot both of them, before moving forward and shooting the lock of what looked to be where Ramsey could be held.

You could only imagine my shock as I lifted the bag off who I assumed to be Ramsey's head.

Ramsey was... a woman.

She looked panicked, as I would've expected her to.

When I went to approach her, she screeched, "Stay away fro me! Stay back! Don't you touch me!"

"My name's Brian, and I'm gonna get you out of here... but I'm gonna need you to settle down, all right? I'm gonna cut those things off of you." I told her, taking out a pocketknife. She still looked frightened, but allowed me to cut off the zip ties from her wrists.

 **Dom's POV**

We were waiting for Brian to bring Ramsey when from behind us someone started shooting. I was confused, because I was sure we'd taken all the cars out.

I looked back to the front to see Brian bring who I assume is Ramsey to the back of the bus.

I moved forward to catch Brian and Ramsey. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a car that was definitely not one of ours.

I then heard Sheppard say, "Sir, we have an unidentified vehicle approaching."

"Come on closer." Brian yelled. "You have to jump! We're out of time. Come on. We gotta get out of here! Come on!" I heard him tell Ramsey. I tried to tell her to jump. Brian grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Look at me! If you don't jump, we're gonna die! Okay? "You're jumping. Come on!" He readied her. "One... Two..." Not waiting for three, he tossed her onto the hood of my car successfully, while she screamed.

"Well, well, well..." Mr. Nobody started.

"Take my hand!" I yelled to Ramsey, offering her my hand and she grabbed it just before the "unknown vehicle" swiped the side of my car, nearly causing Ramsey to fall off.

"… Welcome to the party, Mr. Shaw." Mr. Nobody finished.

In that moment, hearing his name fueled my anger, but I still needed to focus on getting Ramsey in the car.

I looked over at him, only to see him give me a smirk. I saw movement in the passengers seat and realized he had Isabella with. Shaw swerved and hit my car again, nearly causing Ramsey to fall off again.

I don't care what happens. All I know is Ramsey is getting in this car safely and I'm getting Isabella back.

 **Brian's POV**

I was on the back of the bus, watching Dom try to get Ramsey in the car, with a car trying to knock Ramsey off and Dom off the road.

All of a sudden, I was attacked from behind. Guess one of them woke up or I somehow missed one of them.

I grabbed for my gun but the guy kept kicking at me. We kept trading in hand to hand combat, which eventually led us near the back of the bus.

Somehow, we made our way back into the middle of the bus, where the guy just wouldn't give up.

 **Dom's POV**

I pulled out from behind the bus, followed by Shaw. He was still trying to run us off the mountains. Finally tired, I revved the engine, causing the two front wheels to leave ground for a few seconds, which bounced Ramsey to the roof and I finally got in the car.

"Letty, stay with Brian!" I told her as Shaw and I split from the group. The others followed suit, except Vince, in case there were anymore unwelcome visitors. Vince would be my back up.

 **Letty's POV**

A car came out of nowhere shortly after Dom and Vince split from the group. I saw a man climb out the hood and have some gun pointed at us. We all pulled ahead and all of a sudden one of the guns from the bus shot at the car, causing it to fly off the mountain. Now that we're in the clear, we "kept with Brian" like Dom said.

 **Dom's POV**

We were leading down the mountain. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone crawl out his car. Taking a better look, I saw it was Isabella. She was hanging out the side, trying to get out. I saw her kick Shaw before fully getting out and resting on the roof.

"Vince!" I yelled over the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?!"

"Get Isabella of that car!"

"Got it!" He said. I drove forward as Vince went beside Shaw's car. Shaw then tried crashing into Vince. Because Isabella was crouching on the roof, she nearly fell off. Checking my rear view mirror, I saw her jump onto Vince's car seconds later. Vince pulled her inside and start pulling back up beside me.

We kept driving to avoid Shaw and sync up with the crew.

Another man was driving beside Vince and Vince ultimately knocked him out of the way.

"What are you doing? This is crazy!" Ramsey said from the passenger's seat.

"Keeping you alive!" I replied.

As we approached the bottom of where we driving, she screeched, "Cliff! Cliff!"

Making a quick turn, we managed to stay on the road. Since it was a narrow road, Vince drove behind me. Shaw kept trying to knock me off the mountain as Vince had my back.

 **Brian's POV**

I'd slammed his head on some red button before he knocked me back.

Whatever that button was for, I hope, it didn't hurt any of the team.

I knocked him to the ground. Not long after, he got back up… with the gun I'd dropped.

Rushing him, I began to fight for control. The gun went off a few times. Not until bus began to swerve did either of us realize the bus driver had been shot.

We kept exchanging blows and I clotheslined him. The bus then fell on its side, sending me down with the guy I'd been fighting.

We both got up to the cliff fast approaching and scrambled to get to the back of the bus. I was in front when the guy I'd been fighting grabbed me and threw me back, getting in front of me.

By the time I'd gotten back up, he'd already put up the gate, locking me inside.

"No!" I yelled, rattling the bars.

"Too slow!" He said, before turning and jumping out of the bus, rolling to the side of the road.

Seeing the cliff fast approaching, I had to come up with an exit strategy and fast.

I ran as fast as I could to the front of the bus. By the time I got there, a good portion of the bus was hanging off the cliff.

I only have one shot and it better count.

 **Dom's POV**

Vince and I were still trying to lose Shaw when all of a sudden, I heard, "Yeah! I'm back, bitches!" It was Roman. He'd found his way back. He came shooting through the trees and landed beside Vince. He and Vince worked together to hit Shaw and distract him. It must've worked because when he swerved to hit me, I slammed on the brakes, causing him to miss.

Shaw nearly fell off the cliff as Vince swiped him once more, but managed to barely hold on. Luckily, I was there to finish the job, knocking him down the mountain.

Now that we're done with him, we just have to bring Ramsey back to base.

Or so I thought...

 **Brian's POV**

I maneuvered around the dead bus driver and pressed the button to open the door. I carefully climbed out, holding onto the door. Hearing something above me, I looked up to see the driver's dead body heading towards me. It narrowly missed hitting me. Feeling the bus movng even further off the cliff, I began trying to climb up the bus' windshield. That was until my foot slipped and one of hands lost its grip. Quickly grabbing back on, I began pulling myself up. This time I didn't slip. But that was the least of my worries at the moment. I just needed to focus on getting off this bus before I go down with it.  
Finally pulling myself to the top side of the bus, I began running as fast as I could. Everything around me seemed to be moving in slow motion. Seeing Letty's car pull up followed by Leon, Jesse, Tej and Rome, I was relieved. She drifted close to the edge where I was and I was able to latch onto the back of her car. She stopped suddenly, sending me rolling a couple feet.

She got out of her car and walked over to me. "You good?" She asked.

"Thank you." was all I said, before hopping in her passenger's seat as we all headed to meet back up with Vince and Dom.

 **Dom's POV**

After knocking Shaw off the mountain, we continued down only to be met with car that certainly weren't ours.

"Roman! Get back to the others." I told him.

"What about you two?" He asked.

"Don't worry about us." I said.

Finally he agreed and went to join the rest of the team.

Continuing to drive side by side, Vince and I attempted to lose the cars on our tails. We were only met with more cars coming from the opposite direction. This forced us to turn to the edge of a cliff. We were surrounded but we weren't worried. If they thought they had us cornered, they're dead wrong. Men with guns and masks stepped out from every vehicle except the main one.

The passenger's side door to the main vehicle opened and out stepped who I assume is the leader. "I have to say, I am impressed. I would very much like to know the name… of the men who are causing me so much trouble." He said. I just stared at him. "Give us the girl, and I'll let you live."

"What are you going to do?" Ramsey asked.

"You might wanna put on your helmet for this one."

She looked around before finding the helmet and putting it on. Looking at Vince, I see he told Isabella the same.

"Target the driver!" The leader yelled.

They were clearly more interested in me because I had Ramsey, but there's no way I was leaving Vince and Isabella up there to fend for themselves. That's not how real families work.

Looking at Vince, we nodded at each other. We both turned our cars to face the cliff, blowing up a lot of dust.

"You're pointing the wrong way!" Ramsey said.

"Am I now?" I said.

I hear the leader yell, "Fire on my mark!" His men got ready. "Three! Two!"

"Hold on." I told Ramsey before Vince and I began driving off the cliff as the men started shooting at us from behind.

Ramsey screamed as we tumbled down the hill. We finally reached the bottom, and I saw Vince and Isabella had to.

I climb out of the wreckage, noticing Ramsey was unconscious. I quickly went over to Vince to see he and Isabella were in much better shape. Vince got out and we both helped pull Isabella out and bring her over to my car, where I gave her a tight hug. She hugged back just as tight. I could feel her grabbing at the back of my shirt.

Hearing the team pull up, we broke our hug and turned around.

When Letty pulled up and got out of her car, Isabella rushed to her and gave her a tight hug that rivaled ours. Soon the team all walked over to my wrecked car.

"Looks like our demon lovechild worked." Tej said as he approached the car.

"That's one way down a mountain." Brian said. He then asked, "Where's Ramsey?"

I looked to the car and they saw her unconscious form still in the car.

 _Random Lakeside, with the Team_

 **Isabella's POV**

We all heard a groan.

"Hello Kitty's awake." Letty said, causing everyone to look at Ramsey.

I was standing next to Vince when I heard Roman say, "She don't look like a hacker to me." from where he sat near Tej.

"Oh yeah? And what do hackers look like?" Tej asked.

"They don't suppose to look… like that. I'm just saying, like, how they normally wear them li'l weird glasses… that's all crooked, with pimples all over they face from drinking soda. I mean trust me, with a body like that… I ain't gonna park it behind a computer."Roman replied. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

Brian crouched down in front of Ramsey and asked, "How you feeling? Did you hit your head? Feeling nauseous? Ears ringing? No?" She kept shaking her head.

"Where's my shoe?" was the only thing Ramsey asked.

"It flew off when you crashed." Brian told her. "When you start experiencing any of those things, let me know. Okay?" Then he walked away over near Dom and Letty.

"I don't know whether to thank you for rescuing me… or to kick your ass for throwing me off a cliff." Ramsey said. This caused Letty and I to chuckle.

"Thank us or kick our ass, huh?" Dom replied. "How about you tell us where that device is?"

"I mailed it to a friend. In Abu Dhabi." Ramsey said.

Huh, that was easy, I thought.

Apparently Brian agreed with me because he said, "That was pretty easy. That other team would've tortured you for that information."

"I didn't trust them. I trust you." Ramsey told him.

"Now why would you trust us?" Letty started.

"...You barely know us." I finished her sentence. After all, we are best friends.

"I know enough." Ramsey started. She looked at Brian. "Ex-cop. Military, something like that. The way you took out those guys, serious training." Next was Tej, "Tech guy. Offended by the hacker remark, naturally." Leon, "You make sure everyone's in the clear before jobs." Jesse, "You're a computer guy too. But you also love working with engines. It calms you down." Dom, "Alpha." Letty, "Mrs. Alpha." This remark caused Letty to chuckle. Vince, "Beta." Me, "Ms. Beta." I chuckled as Letty did, before letting go of Vince's hand that I didn't realize I was holding. Finally Roman, "Joker."

Vince and I chuckled at that. She nailed that one.

Roman stood up and said, "Wrong." We all looked at him with knowing faces. "Double Alpha. Man-candy. Y'know what I'm saying?"

"Man, sit your candy-ass down." Tej told him.

Roman sat down before saying, "The disrespect is real around here."

"Life is binary. Zeroes and ones. Only two things keep a group like this together. Fear or loyalty." Ramsey started. She looked at all of us. "And I don't see a drop of fear among you guys."

"Very impressive. Just two things. They're not married." Tej said, gesturing to Dom and Letty. I saw a look come over Letty's face. "And they ain't dating." He finished, pointing to Vince and I.

"She's so off as crack, you're just gonna roll with it" Roman asked Tej. "You're telling me there can't  
be a double alpha in one group?" Tej ignored him.

"You work for the US government?" Ramsey asked. Letty and I chuckled simultaneously.

"We got similar interests." Dom said. "Tej, call it in." He began walking away. But not before saying, "We're going to the Middle East!"

 _On the plane to Abu Dhabi._

 **Dom's POV**

Letty and Isabella were napping on a little bench on the plane. I laid my jacket over Letty and Vince put his over Bella.

We went over to join Brian. He and Vince still didn't fully get along with one another, but they were cordial.

"Hey Dom, it was pretty wild in that mountain, huh?" Brian said.

"That was too close. But we got the job done." I said. Vince nodded beside me.

"Know what the crazy thing is? It's..." Brian started.

"You missed the bullets." I said, remembering what Mia told me earlier, before the house was blown up.

"That's messed up, huh?" He asked.

"Brian, I've seen you jump from trains, dive from planes. Hell, I saw your courage the day I met you." I assured him.

"Right." He nodded.

"You wanna know the bravest thing I've ever saw you do?" I asked him. Seeing his face, I continued. "Be a good man to Mia. Being a great father to my nephew, Jack. Everyone's looking for their thrill… but what's real, is family. Your family. Hold on to that, Brian."

Noticing Vince was being so quiet, I looked over at him to see him staring at Isabella. Guess his "crush" never really went away. Even when I'd tease him about liking my sister who was 3 years younger than us. Now the age difference doesn't seem so bad, since they're older. I'll have to talk to him later.

 _Abu Dhabi, Emirati Arabi Unit_

 **Isabella's POV**

We were sitting out by the beautiful beach after landing in Abu Dhabi a few hours ago. I was sitting in one of the chairs with my bikini on, next to Vince, waiting for Letty.

"This was hotter than I thought it would be." Roman said.

Well, we're in a desert like place, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well, we are in the desert so, it would be hot." Tej said incredulously.

"No, I ain't talking about the weather." Roman said. Following his eyes, I realized he was talking about Ramsey.

"My, my, my. Now that, is a woman that's worth falling out a plane for." Tej said.

"Get outta there, man. I got dibs on that. You see me looking at that." Roman said. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just say "dibs"?" Tej asked. "What are you, in the fourth grade?"

"Man, can you just get outta there?"

"It's a free market." Tej said.

"What are you talking about? - Get outta that. - Free." Roman said.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it." Tej suggested while I shook my head.

"Are you guys for real right now? Look at you. You both look whooped already. You got stalker eyes." Letty said as she walked up behind them, leaning on heir chairs.

"I tried to call dibs on Ramsey. Two years ago. Her knee, my balls. Trust me, you don't wanna do that." Some random guy came up and said.

He glanced at me, causing Vince to growl. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"Hey! Ramsey!" The man yelled as Ramsey walked up to us.

She hugged the unknown man. "Hello, Safar."

"So you made some new friends." 'Safar' said.

"Yeah, some short-tempered new friends." She paused, looking at us. "I need the speed drive I sent you. Where is it?"

"Oh good, you will be pleased to know. I sold it." He told her.

"You sold it?" Ramsey asked him, incredulously.

"You hear that?" Letty asked, looking towards Dom.

"I asked you to take care of it. Why on Earth would you sell it?" Ramsey said.

"We're gonna need it back." Dom said.

"Impossible" Safar said.

"Safar, I stashed something inside it. It's important." Ramsey told him.

"Okay. Good news: It is safe." He told her.

"And the bad news?" Ramsey asked.

"It is very safe. Sold it to a Jordanian prince living up there. Trust fund billionaire." He pointed to one of the three buildings. "Said he wanted it in his supercar."

"Now see, this… This I like. Billionaire, supercar."Roman said.

"What makes it so, "Super"?" Ramsey asked.

". And, it's bulletproof." Safar said

"Am I the only one around right now? It's like, y'know what I'm sayin?" Roman continued. Everyone just stared at him. "Whatever."

"Where does he keep it?" Dom asked.

"In his penthouse. Tower number one." Safar said

"Now why in the hell would he keep his car in his penthouse?" Tej asked from beside Letty, Vince and I.

"He's a billionaire, my friend. He can do whatever he wants." Safar told Tej. "Now, tomorrow happens to be the longest day of the year. Prince wants to celebrate it, host a party, tomorrow afternoon."

"So you can get us up there, right?" Brian asked.

"Sure. "He stopped and looked at us. "But not dressed like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
 _Next Day..._

 **Dom's POV**

I was getting on the elevator with Letty. I still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

I guess I was staring because Letty said, "What? Something wrong?"

I snapped out of it. "There's a billion things wrong. But not in this moment."

"You look handsome." She said.

"I feel awkward." I'm not used to wearing suits.

"You and me both." She said, playing with my tie.

"Seeing you dressed like this… Just reminds me of something." I told her.

"Of what?' She asked.

"Old times." I said, taking hold of her hand. I saw her look down at our hands and seem lost in thought for a while. "You okay?" I asked when she looked back at me as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Showtime." I told her.

We walked out and separated, setting the plan In motion.

 **Isabella's POV**

Vince and I took the next elevator after Dom and Letty. I decided to take this as an opportunity to talk to him. I adjusted my dress so it was more comfortable.

When I turned to speak, I saw he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He said.

I looked down and blushed. I felt him put his finger on my chin and bring my face up.

"Don't look down. I mean it, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." I said. "And thanks for rescuing me… again."

I gazed into eyes as he did the same. Slowly, I began leaning in as he did too. Finally, our lips met.

All of a sudden, I heard a ping, causing us to break apart.

"Time to go." I said, beginning to walk out. He gently grabbed my wrist, causing me to turn and look at him.

"We'll finish this 'talk' later, okay?" He said.

I nodded before we split up, me heading to Letty and Vince downstairs.

I headed over to where Letty was standing at the top of the staircase, overlooking the party. It was super crowded with men and women, and half naked gold spray painted dancing girls.

"No, listen, man. They're telling me they party like this every day, on this level, they party every day. This is crazy. I might have to move out here. I think I'mma start a new culture. It's called "Blarab". You know, like Black Arab?" I heard Roman say through my earpiece.

Letty and I looked at one another, rolling our eyes and chuckling.

"How are we looking, Tej?" Dom asked.

"We're almost in position." Tej replied. He and Ramsey were going to guide everyone through everything. "Okay, so this is how we work this. We gotta move in sync if we're gonna pull this off so let's… go over it to make sure everyone clearly understands their role. Roman, that means you."

"You know what? You're being real unprofessional right now, Tej." Roman replied, causing me to chuckle.

"The God's Eye chip is hidden in a speed drive installed in the prince's car… which he keeps in a safe room vault."Tej continued.

"Now I make 8 to 10 playing closed security." Brian started.

"Not to mention the prince… and his personal bodyguards." Dom finished.

"Security cameras are clustered by the north wall that's where the vault is." Brian said.

"Now to get in that vault, we gotta tap into the security system… which can be accessed in the prince's bedroom." Tej said.

"Alright, guys. we're going in." Letty said before we turned to walk to where we assumed the prince's bedroom was. As we turned the corner, we saw a man guarding the door. We continued to approach. "Excuse me?" Letty said, getting the man's attention. "I was just looking for..." She was cut off.

"The party is that way" He stated dismissively.

"What?" Letty said, looking behind her.

"This room is off..." He started before Letty knocked him out.

I helped her, grabbing one arm while she grabbed the other and dragged him inside, setting him by the door. I made sure to close the door behind us. Though this shouldn't take that long.  
We looked around waiting for further instructions.

"Now once we're tapped in Ramsey and I can hack into the network and pop the door so you can get in and get that chip."

"Wait, wait. You missed a step. What about my steps? What am I supposed to be doing?" Roman asked.

"No, we didn't miss anything. You're special team, so when we need you… do what you do best. " Tej said.

"And that is?"Ramsey asked.

"Shine brightly, like only Roman Pearce can do." Tej finished.

"Now we're talking." Roman asked.

"Alright, Tej. We're in." Letty said. We immediately looked for the outlet and quickly found it.

"Find a phone jack. The tap always runs behind that. It's gonna be a 350 mega Hertz CAT5 D cable. They probably got a couple dozen back there. But this'll be the bonded pair with a plenum coat." He told her.

"English, Tej." Letty said.

"I think it's this one." I whispered, pointing to the orange wire.

"It'll be the orange wire." Tej said.

Letty looked at me with raised eyebrows. I simply shrugged my shoulders. She cut the orange wire, allowing them to override the system.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are in the pilot's seat." Tej said. "Alright, Roman."

"Do whatever it is you do." Ramsey finished.

I could overhear Roman speaking to someone.

"It's your birthday, right? Are you Jasmine?"

"God, no. Not the birthday routine." I heard Tej say.

"Happy birthday to you. This way. Excuse me, so sorry. I'm coming through, sorry. Right this way. Listen, excuse me one second. Sir, thank you so much" Roman's voice sounded more amplified, so I'm assuming he's using a microphone. "Listen, people. Please everybody, gather around. Understand something right now. Listen to what I'm telling y'all. We are here to celebrate Jasmine's 18th birthday. Happy birthday, my dear. Happy birthday to you. To you. To you."

While Roman did whatever it is he does, it was the perfect opportunity for Dom and Brian to sneak away and find the car. Vince, Jesse and Leon would stick around to keep a ground view and make sure nobody was on to us.

 **Tej's POV**

"I wish I didn't see that." I said.

"Ramsey, open it up for us." Dom said.

"Copy that." She said. "You're in."

Now all they had to do is find the God's eye chip and get out and fast.

 **Dom's POV**

Brian and I found where the car was being kept and Ramsey let us in.

"You realize what this is? Lykan HyperSport." Brian said. "$3.4 million. 0 to 60 in less than 30 seconds. There's 7 of these things in the world and this guy keeps it locked up in a vault."

"There's nothing's sadder than locking a beast in a cage." I said, looking over the car.

"Right now I really wanna punch him in the face." Brian said.

"Okay. Let's get to work." I said, lifting up the car for Brian to get under to look for the chip.

"You got this, right?" Brian asked.

"Go." I said, strained from the weight of the car.

"All right." He said, before sliding under the car.

We need to find this chip and fast. Before anyone notices we were even here.

We don't need anymore problems today.

 **Isabella's POV**

"Our job is done here." I said, and we began walking to exit the room.

Letty opened the door to find a women along with four female guards. Guess they were the prince's personal guards.

"Would you believe I knocked him out with my charm?" Letty said.

"You ain't that charming, bitch." The main women and only blonde said.

Letty and I then tried closing the door, but it was pushed open by the four guards, which sent us flying back.

Letty and I were sent backpedalling as the four guards ran at us, throwing kicks.

The woman who looked to be the leader then said something in another language. I don't remember what language, but I remember who I thought to be my dad telling me it meant "Intruders! Lock it down!"

Didn't really plan on fighting today, but I guess we have no choice.

 **Tej's POV**

"No!" I yelled frantically as I realized we were losing the systems.

"Tej, our magic trick is failing. We're losing systems." Ramsey said.

"I know. I see it." I told her.

"Tej, talk to me." Dom said.

"I'm trying but their security system is locking us out." I told him, trying to fix it.

"Listen, ladies and gentlemen… Oh, there he is. These your dancers? This is a party, baby!" Roman said." Some of ya'll probably went to the bathroom and noticed that all the hairspray was missing. Yep. She did it. Thank you." He pointed to a girl with really poofy hair. "And we're so happy for you to be here. You look like you got some missiles underneath that dress." He adressed "Jasmine."

I was in disbelief at what he just said. "He did not just… Did you just say that?" I whispered to myself.

I ignored him and kept trying to fix the system.

 **Isabella's POV**

Two of the guards in front landed kicks on Letty and I, knocking us to the ground.

I was taking on two while Letty took on the other two guards.

I got distracted as I noticed the two guards Letty was fighting kick her, causing her to fall over the couch.

This allowed one of the guards I was fighting to kick me in my stomach, knocking me down.

I quickly kipped up and spin kicked one of the guards through the glass wall. One down one more to go.

I made quick work of her. She swung to punch me but I caught her hand and twisted her around, and began choking her until she passed out, which only took a few seconds.

Hearing glass break behind me, I spun to see Letty had just put one of the guards through a table, and stomped on the stomach of the other. The guard got up soon after and tried to kick her but Letty ducked. The guard attempted to kick her again but Letty caught her foot and tossed her through another glass wall. She turned around to see the guard on the table attempting to get up, so she ran and stepped on her back sending her back into the table, finishing her.

Seeing she was done, I went to stand beside her.

We still had to deal with the leader.

"Thank god, you two showed up. These parties bore me to death." She said.

"You got this one?" I asked Letty.

"I got this. Go find Vince." She told me.

I nodded before heading to the door.

What happened next was something I'd never expect.

 **Tej's POV**

"Shit! Not the gate!" I said.

"Brian, faster!" Dom said.

"We're playing all the defense we can up here. But we're gonna lose, you gotta hurry up."

We don't have much time. They need to find that chip and get out of there now.

 **Letty's POV**

"Thank god, you two showed up. These parties bore me to death." The blonde girl said to Isabella and I.

"You got this one?" Isabella asked me.

"I got this. Go find Vince." I told her.

She nodded before heading for the door.

It's between me and her now.

I put my hair up and motioned for her to bring it.

She jumped towards me and punched me, sending me flying over the chair behind me.

I got up quickly and sent two punches towards her before she kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying over near the window.

I saw a vase full of flowers next to me and threw it at her. It barely fazed her. When I threw my next punch, she grabbed my arm and picked me up, throwing me threw some wooden fence thing just before the wall. She came running towards me, still throwing kicks. I did my best to dodge them. She kneed me in the stomach causing us both to go down, but I quickly flipped us over returning us both to our feet.

We returned to the main part of the room, still fighting.

She kneed me again but I pushed her off, and she rolled backwards before returning to her feet. I hit her with another vase. She tried to knee me again but I caught it and tried to throw her into the couch, but she took me with her, sending us both over the couch. We got up and I slammed her into a beam before she slid down into the splits and tossed me over her. She crawled on top of me and punched me in the face. She tried to a second time but I blocked it. I turned the tables and punched her twice. She wrapped her legs around my head and elbowed me twice, before I grabbed my knife and stuck her with it, causing her to let go. She sent me back and we began fighting to gain the upper hand. She hit me against a beam before we both went to the ground. This is really starting to get tiring. I wish she'd just give up already.

 **Dom's POV**

"Guys get out of there right now. You've got an army headed your way." Ramsey alerted us.

"Brian, get up! Forget it!" I said. He got out from under the car just before I let it drop. "Tej, we're taking the car."

We will get this chip. It's just a lot more drama then I expected.

 **Letty's POV**

Eventually without noticing we continued our fight outside the room.

I only noticed when we both went flying over the railing, landing on the DJ's turntables.

In my dazed state I heard Roman say, "Letty, Letty, talk to me. Are you okay?" before helping me up.

 **Isabella's POV**

After exiting the room, I was about to leave the hallway.

Then I heard, "Hello Miss?!"

I turned around to see two men calling after me, in front of an open door.

Confused, I walked over to them. And followed them inside, being extremely careful of my surroundings.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What were you doing in there?" The one with dark brown hair asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just looking around."

"Looking around?" I nodded. "You know, I don't believe you. Now why don't you tell me what you were really doing. Or..." He grabbed my shoulder and acted as if he was about to strike me.

On reflex, I blocked his hand before sending a shot of my own.

I got a grip on his arm before sending a kick at the second man behind me in the doorway.

I then threw the first man into what looked to be a small makeshift bathroom.

The second man came in and punched me.

Who punches women? I thought, before he grabbed me, pulling me against his chest.

I sent a hard elbow at him, causing him to let go, before launching him into a small glass window space and back into the door, holding him there.

I noticed the first man get up and begin charging at me, so I picked up some weird looking thing from the table beside the door, knocking him down, before hitting the second man with the same weird object.

I kneed the second man in the gut before started pushing me back out into the hallway. We got down the hall a little bit, before I heard a crash, followed by gasps. The second man pushed me against the wall before I elbowed in the back, making him let go.

I pushed him against the wall to some small stairs that looked like they to something upstairs. Then I threw him against the stairs and punched him twice before he kicked against the wall across from the stairs, against a painting, protected by glass. I'm surprised it didn't break.

He attempted to charge me, but I finally sent him through the glass surrounding the painting, breaking it.

The first man came out the room charging and wielding a knife.

I saw a conveniently placed mop and stepped on it, breaking it in half, before hitting him once on the head, causing him to drop the knife before he fell into another glass case protecting a painting.

The second man came up behind me and grabbed me. Still with the broken part of the broomstick in hand, I hit him in the lower leg before hitting him in the face, finally causing him to let go.

We continued our fight down the hallway, leading back to the party.

We were back to where Letty and I had been standing earlier, before we somehow fell down the staircase. Seeing the broken piece of the mop, I grabbed and began choking him with it after he swung wildly causing his back to face me.

I don't even remember if anything happened after that. The next thing I remember is hearing "Isabella! Stop!"

It was Vince. He grabbed me, causing me to let go of the man. I don't know what came over me next, but I just grabbed him and hugged him tight.

(Inspired By^ video)

 **Dom's POV**

"Guys I can't hold it. I'm losing the final gate. You gotta get out of there." Tej said.

"Tear off the dash! Go through it." I said to Brian.

 **Tej's POV**

Some man came out of nowhere speaking a language I don't understand. He whipped out a baton.

"Wait, just hold on man." I said.

He went to attack me so I disarmed him, blocking his shots before elbowing him and finally pushing him down while he was still out. All the while I was looking at Ramsey, who looked surprised.

 **Dom's POV**

"Time to unleash the beast." I said, before driving through the vault into the party.

I saw everyone scattering, including my team. Once I was sure Letty and Isabella were safe, I saw why everyone had been scrambling.

There stood Shaw with a machine gun in his hands.

He stood in front of the car, as if challenging Brian and I.

All of a sudden, he started advancing and shooting at our car, unaware it was bulletproof.

Some of the guards from the party tried attacking him, but he dealt with them swiftly.

Taking my opportunity with him being distracted, I hit the gas and headed in his direction. He'd just finished off the second guard when I drove into him, sending him flying over the roof of the car.

I drove past his body before making a sharp spin then heading towards the window, all while Shaw continued to open fire.

"Dom. Cars don't fly! Cars don't fly!" Brian exclaimed from the passenger's seat. "Shit!" He said just before we went through the glass window.

Shaw shot one last time, hitting the back of the car as we went through mid-air almost as if in slow motion.

We crashed through the window of the second building, before hitting a bunch of beams.

I tried stepping on the brakes, but they wouldn't work. "No brakes!" I said.

"What?! Brian exclaimed.

"No brakes!" I repeated.

"Shit!" Brian said again.

Brian began looking for the God's Eye while I kept driving.

I had no other choice but to go through another window.

Brian looked up just in time and yelled, "No!" right before we went through the window.

Again it felt like everything was going in slow motion as we flew through the air.

We finally went through the third window, sending people scattering again.

Seeing that we were still out of control, Brian finally found the God's Eye and yelled, "Got it!"

"Get out!" I told him. He jumped out of the car.

Jumping out of the still moving car caused my body to roll near the window. I stopped right before I could fall off and watched as the car we'd been driving plummeted below, breaking into thousands of pieces.

I sat in shock before looking back at Brian who was staring back at me.

He held up the God's Eye, to show me he'd found it.

"Still miss the bullets, Brian?" I asked him.

I stood up, fixing my suit jacket and looking down below at the car wreckage.

 _\- Safar's Garage-_

 **Isabella's POV**

After the party, we all headed over to Ramsey's friend's garage to meet Mr. Nobody.

I rode with Vince, Letty with Dom, and everyone else followed.

As soon as we got inside, Vince found me some ice for my back, since I hurt it, falling down the staircase.

"I get you an invite to the most exclusive party in Abu Dhabi. "Safar started.

"Safar..." Ramsey tried to say, but was swiftly cut off.

"No, no, you steal the host's car. And you jump it between two buildings." Safar continued.

"Actually, it was three buildings." Brian corrected.

"Oh! Two, insult. Three, honor. My bad." Safar said.

Just then Mr. Nobody and his team walked in.

"Wow, wow, wow. I have to say… You've got an interesting interpretation there of low key, Mr. Toretto. I thought we had an understanding." Mr. Nobody said.

"Sometimes you have to play the hand you're dealt." Dom said.

"That's why I prefer to be the dealer." Mr. Nobody said. He turned to Safar. "Good night."

"Kicked out of my own garage. This is great." Safar said, walking away.

All of a sudden, I began to feel sick. "I don't feel good. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I whispered to Vince. He nodded and I got up and went to the bathroom.

Little did I know I wouldn't see the team for a while…

 **Dom's POV**

I saw Isabella get up and walk to a back room, which I assumed was the bathroom, shortly after Mr. Nobody kicked Safar out of the garage.

Mr. Nobody turned to Brian. "May I?" he asked, holding his hand out to Brian who held the God's Eye.

"Brian. Give it to him." Dom told Brian.

"All that trouble for this little... thing. With all due respect, Dom... You really did great work back there. All of you. All of my men are now standing by... and are fully at your disposal. Your call."

"Ramsey. Fire it up, and find me Shaw."

We all went over to a set of computers that had been set up for us.

I was standing there, waiting for Ramsey to find Shaw when I realized Isabella had been gone for a while.

I motioned for Vince to come over. "Go check on Bella, will ya?"

He nodded and went to go check on her while Ramsey tracked Shaw.

"Damn, this is crazy." I heard Tej say.

"Thank you. Give me a second." Ramsey said.

"What is it doing now?" Roman asked.

"It's hunting. Hacking into the security cameras at Ethihad Towers. That's the last place we saw Shaw so that's where we start." She told him.

"That's him, right there." Brian said.

"Wait. What are these numbers out here for?" Tej asked.

"It's biomapping Shaw's face. It will run that against every camera... Every audio device in this hemisphere." Ramsey told him. She kept searching. "Bingo. Looks like he's holed up here."

The map turned to a view of a car driving into factory like building.

"That's perfect. Automated factory, no people. Lots of places to hide. You just changed the face of manhunts forever. Congratulations." Mr. Nobody said to Ramsey.

Of course Roman had to say something. He said, "Can I check my e-mail real quick?" But he was ignored.

"Dawn's up in two hours."

"We're gonna go take down Shaw then." I said. "Go get changed." I told everyone.

"Dom!" I heard Vince yell.

I ran over to him, after telling everyone I'd handle it.

When I got there Vince was in the doorway looking slightly panicked, which is a look I can't remember ever seeing on his face.

"What's wrong Vince?" I asked him, worried. "Is Bella okay?"

"...She's gone." He said.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she's gone Dom. I can't find her anywhere." He pointed to an open window. "When I got here, that window was open and she was gone."

"Shit!" I cursed. That's when I started thinking. "God's Eye!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Vince asked.

"God's Eye." I said. He still looked slightly confused. "We can use the God's Eye to find out what happened to Bella."

A look of realization came across his face.

We began walking over to the team.

"Dom!" I heard Letty say. Her voice sounded slightly shaky, which for her was a feat in itself.

I looked at her as she pointed to Ramsey's screen.

That was where I saw a face I never thought I'd see again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Dom's POV**

… It was Owen Shaw.

I thought I'd killed the bastard when he fell out of the plane.

How in the world did he survive that?

It was showing the Shaw brothers exiting an elevator, while Owen held what looked to be the unconscious form of a young female.

"Who's in his arms?" I asked.

"Facial recognition software confirms it. It's Isabella." Ramsey said.

I clenched my jaw. "How long ago was this?"

"Maybe half an hour ago." Ramsey told me.

"How'd he get to the factory yet he's with his apparently not dead brother?" Tej asked.

"Ramsey… Is there any way they could've fooled the God's Eye?" I asked.

"No." She said. "I spent forever designing this software and thinking of all the ways people may use in order to trick it. There's no way he'd be able to trick the system. Not even if he had an identical twin brother." This caused nearly everyone's eyebrows to raise. "Which he doesn't." Ramsey continued. "I'm just saying even if he had an identical twin brother, it couldn't trick the God's Eye."

"They must've split up by now. Alright." I said. "Can you find them right now?"

"Of course. Just give me a sec." She began fast and furiously searching for the current location of the Shaws and Isabella. "… Oh no."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Good news… I've found them."

"Bad news?" Letty asked.

"They're being followed by an unknown car." She pulled up footage. Just as she did, we saw the car Shaw and Isabella were in crash into a lake and begin to sink.

Moments later Shaw resurfaced. But no Isabella. Next thing I knew, son of a b**ch was taking of and leaving my sister to die, while someone in the unknown car followed him.

I was to busy worrying that I didn't notice Vince leave.

This lake looks familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I turned around to look for Vince and noticed he was gone.

"Where'd Vince go?" I asked aloud, causing everyone except Ramsey to turn around.

"… Wait." Ramsey said, catching everyone's attention. "I think he's right there."

I looked to see a person who looked like Vince come into view. He jumped into the lake.

"Ramsey! Where is this? We need to go… now!" I exclaimed.

She gave us the address and we were all off.

 **Vince's POV**

I remembered passing this lake one day when Isabella had wanted to explore. That's why I remembered where it was.

When I got there, I seen nobody else around. Right before I left to come save Bella, I saw Shaw and some other guy taking off.

I jumped into the lake, hoping I wasn't too late.

I soon saw the crashed car. I swam as quickly as I could towards it.

When I reached the car, I saw Bella was still buckled into her seat. I carefully broke the window, trying my hardest not to let it hit her and harm her. Once I was clear. I reached for her seat belt. It felt jammed. It wasn't an ordinary seat belt. This one had a key to unlock it. I skimmed around when I notice them on of the drivers side. I quickly swam over there and busted that window, eventually retrieving the keys. I swung open the driver's side door and unlocked her seat belt before grabbing her and beginning to swim to the surface. When I finally reached the surface, I noticed the team had found and were waiting by the shore. I tucked Bella under my arm and began swimming as fast as I could to the shore. When I reached the shore, I carried her bridal style and laid her down gently on the grass. I leaned down to listen to see if I could hear her breathing. Instincts kicked in and I began CPR.

"She's not breathing!" I exclaimed.

I continued chest compressions and breathing into her mouth every so often.

Just when I'd almost given up hope, she suddenly began coughing up water. I turned her on her side so she wouldn't choke on the water.

As our connected, all I could think of was how glad I was that she was still alive and how I'd helped her.

 **Isabella's POV**

The last thing I remember was being grabbed from behind and knocked out with what smelled like chloroform.

Next I knew, I was lying on some grass, soaking wet, and coughing up water.

"What happened?" I asked the first person I saw, Vince. He was also soaking wet. He'd saved my life for like the millionth time.

"The Shaw's tried to kidnap you again." I looked towards the voice to see the rest of the team there. But, it was Dom who had spoken.

"Seriously?!" I said, exasperated. Dom nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life for what has to be the millionth time." I said, turning back to Vince. I leaned up slightly and kissed his scruffy cheek.

He cleared his throat before replying. "Uh, no problem." He paused. "Look we've gotta get you to a hospital..."

"No." I said, cutting him off. "I'm fine. All we need to do is focus on is bringing down Owen and his brother, once and for all."

"But..." Dom started.

I turned towards the team and gave Dom the hardest glare I could muster.

"I said I'm fine." I repeated. "Now lets just worry about more important things right now. Let's go back to the garage so you can fill me in, yeah?" They all nodded. "Good." They all looked somewhat scared or taken aback, except for Vince and Letty.

After helping me up, we all made the quick trip back to the garage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
 **Isabella's POV**

After going back to the garage, I had changed into some dry clothes which Vince found for me, and I was currently cuddled up on a couch with him, trying to feed off his body heat. Everybody else was doing their own thing and I saw Dom walk into the room where "Mr. Nobody" was. I could hear their conversation since I was close by and have really good hearing.

"We should go now." Dom said. "Just you, your team and me."

"I thought you said at dawn?" Mr. Nobody asked.

"My guys are racers. Best drivers in the world. But they ain't killers." Dom said.

"Told you he'd say that. I know you too well, Dom, and I'm going with you." I heard Brian say shortly after he walked into the room.

"Looks like we got a nice little hunting party. Let's go bag a shadow." Mr. Nobody said.

Mr. Nobody walked out with his team and headed to get everything ready. Dom and Brian were still inside, talking.

I got up, Vince following me. "I want in." I told Dom sternly.

"Not this one." Dom said.

"Why not?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"I won't put you in danger again… besides Mia and Letty may kill me if I let you do this. Heck, maybe even Vince."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at one another. Everybody can see it." Dom answered, Brian nodding at his side.

Vince and I looked at one another, before I looked back at Dom. "Hypothetically, if this were true, would you be okay with this?"

Dom stared at us for a while, worrying me. Finally, he said, "I guess it's better than that d-bag you used to date."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even mention that jack*ss, " I said. Changing the subject back, I said, "Can I go?"

Dom looked at Vince. "Vince?" He asked.

"Yes." Vince said immediately.

"Okay, you can come." Dom said.

Then we were off to the factory...


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabella's POV**

I was in a car with Vince, heading the factory we located those bastards in. While Vince was driving, my mind slipped back to the night in the graveyard. But then, I had another flashback.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Dom! Vince! Come chase us!" Two young girls who looked remarkably similar yelled to two boys who were standing next to a pair of adults. The man was grilling while the women simply stood next to him, talking to him. These were the two girls in the photo I saw in the kitchen. One of them was definitely Mia and I think the other one was supposed to be me._

 _"Okay!" They both exclaimed, before chasing after the two girls._

 _"Be careful!" yelled the man by the barbecue._

 _"Okay dad!" We all yelled except for Vince who yelled, "Okay Mr. T!"_

 _Mr. T? That must be my... dad?_

Before anything else could happen, I was suddenly pulled from my flashback by Vince saying, "Isabella?"

"Yeah?" I said as I was brought back to reality.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

Then that soldier dude, Sheppard, I think, spoke.

"Ten clicks out, boys. Get ready to rock and roll." He said. "Here we go. Weapons hot." He finished as we reached the destination.

We all got out of our vehicles and followed the SWAT team inside, armed with guns.

Before we actually entered, I heard Dom and Brian talking.

"You ready for this?" Brian asked.

"Yeah." Dom said.

Then Vince and I entered after them

It was virtually pitch black but we used a tablet to track their movements and location.

When we finally found them, we were taken aback by how they were calmly eating a meal together.

"I hope you're enjoying your last meal." Brian said.

Both brothers barely spared us a glance before Deckard looked up and said, "This is it? This is all you want? A dozen men?"

"I think you'll find it's more than enough." Sheppard said.

Before we realized what was happening, Deckard pulled the pin of a grenade with his teeth, causing all of us to tense and ready our weapons. Then he placed it down on top of the hand towel he'd been using to conceal it.

"I'm ready to meet my maker. Are you?" Dom asked, stepping forward.

"What were you expecting, Toretto? Catch me off guard? Me standing here, waving a white flag? Have you ever heard the saying: "The enemy of my enemy... is my friend'?" Deckard said.

"I don't have friends. I got family." Dom replied.

I had nearly forgotten Owen was here until he stood and said, "Well, we got a lot of friends."

All of a sudden something exploded through the wall and a ton of people came in and started shooting.

We began shooting back in complete darkness while trying not to get shot.

Mr. Nobody said, "Keep your formation! Sheppard, clear one!"

"Roger that!" Sheppard yelled back.

Before I knew it, a lot of our soldiers were being shot.

Out of nowhere Mr. Nobody was shot and after shooting the guy who shot Mr. Nobody, Dom ran to his aid while we all covered him.

Luckily I had good vision in the dark and I took down two guys followed by another two. That's what they get for being too close together.

Seeing that the tablet programmed with God's Eye on it had been dropped, Brian tried to grab for it, but Dom yelled, "Brian, leave it!"

Someone threw the unpinned grenade by us and Brian yelled, "Get Down!"

We all ducked for cover. Some of our soldiers were blown back, but otherwise unharmed.

Seeing Dom helping out an injured Mr. Nobody we all followed behind him and made our way to the exit.

When we got outside, Dom lifted Mr. Nobody onto his shoulders and carried him over to his car.

We quickly pulled out of there in one car since we were in a rush. It was for all of our safety but more importantly to get Mr. Nobody to a hospital.

 _A while later..._

We were still driving, speeding is more like it, and the sun was rising. We had to get Mr. Nobody to a hospital and quick.

Mr. Nobody was sitting slightly slanted in one of the seats.

Dom opened his shirt to check for the bullet and/or the wound, when we discovered he was wearing a vest.

"You didn't really think I was gonna walk in there naked, did you?" Mr. Nobody asked.

"You got hit bad." Dom said.

"Look. Toretto. I know you won't listen to me. You're not gonna wanna hear what I have to say. But the truth is... you really ought to... try that Belgian ale, man. It's something special." Mr. Nobody said.

"Belgian ale, huh?" Dom asked, before Mr. Nobody started laughing the coughing.

"We gotta get you to a hospital." Brian, who was driving, said.

"No, you're not. I carry my own health insurance. SOCOM Medics on standby. They're already inbound." Mr. Nobody said. He then said to Brian, "Pull over, kid."

Brian drove a little further and found a spot to pull over on the side of the road.

We all got out and Dom lent him against a random wooden pike to allow him to sit upright.

"Dom, you got to protect Ramsey. As long as she's alive, she can lock them out of God's Eye and they know that. That means, they're not gonna stop coming until they've got her. And this time when they come... they're gonna come with everything they've got."

"I'm not leaving you." Dom said.

"You're not. I'm leaving you. Go now, Dom." Mr. Nobody said.

Seeing the medical helicopter getting closer, we reluctantly hopped back in the truck and drove away, hoping for the best.

"A war is coming to us whether we like it or not." Dom said. "But if a war's coming... We're gonna face them on the streets we know best."

These people messed with the wrong family... and they're going to realize it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dom's POV**

 _~Los Angeles, California~_

We had traveled back to L.A to recuperate and try and make a new plan.

We were currently standing in a lot overlooking the city and contemplating our options.

"I'm all for winging it, but this is crazy, man. We got mercenaries with some real heat on us. I mean I ain't scared of nothing but... I don't even have a gun." Roman said.

I looked at him. "Gun? We got a whole city."

"And we may have more than that." Tej said. "If they use God's Eye... it will tap the cameras around to find our location. Which means we could plant a virus."

"And then break in when they access it." Ramsey said. "So you're talking about hacking my hacking device. That's brilliant."

"Yeah, but there's one problem." Tej started. "The signal strength. We can't start a hack on them until they're within a two mile range."

"That's really close." Letty spoke up.

"Close? These guys are military. If they're within two miles of us, we already dead. I don't know about y'all, but I didn't really plan on dying today." Roman said in typical Roman fashion.

"Only one way to stay alive. We play keep-away with Ramsey." Brian said.

This caught Ramsey's attention. "What?" She said with wide eyes.

"They can't hit us if we keep moving." Brian continued as if nothing was said.

"And I'll take Shaw." I said.

"Deckard right?" Liliana said. "Owen's mine. I'mma make that son of a bi*ch pay."

"Okay." I said, raising my hands in mock surrender.

I walked over closer to the edge and was looking over the city. I could still hear the crew talking.

" So, basically, we're just gearing up for a big game of hot potato, huh?" Tej said.

" Which car is the potato?" Ramsey asked.

" Girl, you're the potato." Roman told her.

I could feel someone beside me, so I turned and saw Letty.

"Why does it feel like I'm not gonna see you again?" She asked.

I took the necklace I gave her so many years ago from around my neck and placed around hers. "I'll come back for that."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I told her.

She walked away, leaving me to my own thoughts.

These brothers and whoever else is working with them will regret ever messing with my team... my family.

 **Brian's POV**

We'd just gotten back and I needed to call Mia. Somethings been on my mind and I really need to let her know.

"Brian, are you okay?" She asked as she picked up.

"Mia, listen to me. Something's about to go down. If you don't hear from me in 24 hours... I need you to take Jack and move on. You understand? You understand what I'm saying?" I told her, alleviating some pressure carrying that thought left on my chest.

"No I can't do that, Brian. No, I can't. We're gonna have another baby. It's a little girl. And she's going to need her father. So you have to finish what you're doing... and you have to come home to her. You have to come home to us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was scared you'd be disappointed with domestic life." She told me, somewhat shocking me.

We're gonna have a new baby girl? A little princess?

"You know the best decision I ever made was stepping into that store... buying that first sandwich." I told her, honestly.

"It was such a bad sandwich." She said, chuckling.

I chuckled with her. "I know. But I ate a lot of 'em." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Mia."

"Don't do that." She said.

"What?" I asked, already slightly sure I knew the answer.

"The way you said it. It's like goodbye. Say something else." She told me.

"Okay. Kiss Jack for me." I told her.

"I will." She said, and hung up.

 **Mia's POV**

"I love you, Brian." I said to myself after hanging up.

 **Brian's POV**

"I love you, Mia." I said to myself after she hung up.

Tomorrow we avenge our family... and hopefully lose no more members in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dom's POV**

We'd gone back to our old house which had finally been restored. I decided to go to the garage and check out dad's car.

I walked over and pulled the tarp off.

"One last ride." I said.

Apparently I wasn't alone.

"Was this our dad's car?" I heard a voice say from the garage entrance.

I turned around and saw Isabella staring at me from the doorway.

"Yeah." I replied.

She walked in further, admiring the car. "It's nice. 1969 Dodge Charger R/T, right?"

"Not bad." I said, slightly surprised.

"What? You sound surprised. I mean... I am a Toretto, right? I think I might know a little something about cars." I must've made a shocked face. "What?"

"You just called yourself a Toretto..." I started.

"I mean, I am, aren't I?" She asked.

"Yes. But, you've never said it out loud." I told her.

"Hmm. Your right. Maybe it's finally sinking in." She said. She looked up at the wall where we hung pictures of all of us over the years. "Which picture has our parents in it?"

I pointed to a picture of all of us. "That's them..."

"Wait... I know that place." She interrupted. She fished in her bag and pulled out an old, wrinkled picture. "My 'parents' showed me this when I was seven. I never knew they could've stolen it and photoshopped it."

"That's not the only thing they stole from us..." I muttered. I turned my attention back to the car, after seeing her admiring it. " Dad and I built her. Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast. You know what she ran in Palmdale?"

"Nine seconds flat?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah." I paused. "Dad was driving. So much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line. Barely kept her on the track."

" So, what's your best time?" She asked.

"I've never stopped to count."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure." I told her honestly, then focused back on our dad. "Our dad... He was coming up in the pro stock-car circuit. Last race of the season. A guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120. I watched our dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream. But the people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew. They said it was me who was screaming. I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench, and I hit him. And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but when I finished, I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at a high school. He has to take the bus to work every day. And they banned me from the tracks for life."

I looked at Isabella and saw her with tears in her eyes, so I pulled her in for a hug.

She looked up at me. "Tell me more?" She asked.

After that I let her out of my hug, and she sat in a chair she had found.

" Our father. He used to... He used to have a barbecue every Sunday after church. For anybody  
in the neighborhood. If you didn't go to church, you didn't get any barbecue. Every single day he was in the shop, and every single night, he was at the kitchen table with Mia, helping her with her homework. Even after she went to sleep, he'd stay up for a few more hours so he could learn the next chapter and help her the next day." She opened her mouth to interrupt. "No. He never forget about you. None of us did."

I looked over at her and found her sleeping. I walked over and picked her up gently, careful not to wake her. I took her inside and brought her to Vince where I put her in her bed and tucked her in.

I bent down and kissed her head. "I love you Isabella. I will always protect you and Mia for as long as my hearts beating and I'm still breathing."

I turned to Vince. "You got eyes on Bella?"

"I got eyes on Bella." He said.

"Good. Put her in the car and ready her. She knows what we're in for... and we're going to take care of those bastards."

"Yes we are." I heard a quiet voice. I looked down to see Isabella awake.

"Were you awake the whole time?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said with a smirk.

I smirked back. "Meet me in the garage in ten."

Both of them nodded.

I quickly exited the room, before going back to the garage and fixing up the Charger.

It's go time... now or never.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jakande's POV**

"Boot up God's Eye, and find them." I ordered from the chopper.

The pilot immediately began searching. "I'm getting something." He said. "I got a positive ID. It's Toretto. God's Eye is placing him at Hill and Seventh..

"Should we follow him?" Another one of my men asked.

"No. Let Shaw take care of him. Find Ramsey." I said.

"Yes, sir."

Finding Ramsey was the key to their destruction.

 **Dom's POV**

We were driving around in formation, waiting for the fun to begin.

"I don't know why we gotta keep driving around like this." Roman said. "Why can't we just pull over somewhere... park, gather our thoughts in like a bunker somewhere?"

"Because it does not work like that. We gotta stick close enough to the bad guys...in order to get in range for Ramsey to hack 'em... but we gotta be mobile enough not to get shot like fish in a barrel. So do me a favor, focus on the mission, keep us from getting killed." Tej told him.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Got them. Target acquired. She's riding shotgun in a blue GT-R." The pilot said.

Finally... we just to get her. If others get lost in the midst... collateral damage.

 **Isabella's POV**

"Guys, they're here." Tej said.

"How many cars?" Letty asked.

"None." Roman answered.

"And that's kind of the problem." Tej told her.

I looked up, seeing a chopper. _Oh shit_ , I thought.

"Let's give them a tour. Break on my mark." Brian said. "Three, two, one... Go!"

We all broke off as instructed.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Splitting up won't work. You can't hide from God's Eye." I said aloud.

They actually think can win. Well, we're gonna show them that they won't.

 **Isabella's POV**

"In range. Ramsey, start the hack." Tej said.

"Initiating. Now." She said, beginning the hack.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Sir, I think someone's trying to hack the system." My pilot said.

"It's Ramsey. Send in the predator! Take her out!" I commanded.

"Releasing predator." One of my men said.

 **Brian's POV**

"I think we lost the chopper." Ramsey said.

Seeing a missile-like thing coming right at us, I said, "I think we got bigger problems than that!"

"Oh, my God." Ramsey said. "What are you doing?"

"Going old school!" I told her.

As the missile aimed for us, I dodged it by driving underneath a semi next to us.

The missile kept shooting at us, but the truck covered us. Finally the load the truck was carrying fell of and we were finally able to pass the truck.

 **Dom's POV**

I stopped at an busy intersection and was now staring Deckard in the face.

I made a sharp turn, leading him to where I wanted him.

This would be on my turf... the streets.

 **Brian's POV**

"It's coming back around!" Ramsey said, slightly distressed.

Oh god. We need to do something and quick.

 **Jakande's POV**

"The predator's back on 'em." My second in command said.

"Ready missiles!" I yelled.

"Roger that." Second in command said.

"Fire!" I commanded.

 **Brian's POV**

The missile shot at us.

"Shit!" I said.

Instead of hitting us, it hit the cop car behind us, allowing us a near escape.

"I need a lateral. Rome, where are you?" I said.

"Running back! Charging in." He answered.

 **Dom's POV**

I lead him the top and were once again face to face.

 _Ready for another game of chicken?, I thought._

 **Brian's POV**

"Meet me on Third and Spring." I told Roman.

"You got it! " He told me.

"I'm halfway there." Ramsey said, talking about the hack.

I told Ramsey, "Grab your computer and get in the window!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Do it, now!" I told her. "You gotta go! Right now!"

 **Jakande's POV**

"Fire!" I said as the predator aimed.

We fired and this time it didn't miss. In fact we almost had two cars.

 **Brian's POV**

I meet Roman and we drifted close to one another to jump out the window and into the car.

I jumped from the car right before the missile hit it. I rolled then finally came to a stop.

 **Tej's POV**

"He made it! Can't believe we pulled that off!" I said as I saw Brian stand up.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Wait, we're still being hacked." Second in command said.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"God's Eye is still tracking Ramsey." He told me.

"Keep the drone in pursuit of her. The signal has to be coming from somewhere." I said.

 **Dom's POV**

I accelerated towards him, him doing the same.

Chicken... Round 2

As I grew near, I pushed harder on the gas, causing the front of my Charger to leave the ground. That's how I hit him. The front half of my car landed on his windshield.

I let off two shots with my shotgun, him returning fire, before I reversed off his car.

These brothers will regret everything they put my family through... starting now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hobbs' POV**

I was lying in this damn hospital bed when the TV caught my attention.

"Breaking news out of Los Angeles tonight. In what can only be described as vehicular warfare, police are engaged in a high speed pursuit..." The female newscaster said.

It showed chaos...

... Chaos I was sure Toretto and his team were causing.

 **Jakande's POV**

"I got it. The piggyback in the hack off that satellite tower right there." My pilot said.

"Take it out!" I commanded.

He fired a missile, hitting the tower.

No way was I losing.

 **Hobbs' POV**

All of a sudden the signal to the TV cut out.

Then I knew for sure...

"Toretto." I said.

 **Tej's POV**

"Wait, what happened? We were almost there." Ramsey said. "They've cut the signal. I can't finish the hack."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

I ignored him. "Brian, they took out the tower!" I radioed.

There's only one to reinitiate the hack and I hope... no I know Brian came come through for us.

 **Hobbs' POV**

I got up from the bed, looking out the window.

"Dad, what's going on?" My daughter, Sam asked.

I said, "Daddy's gotta go to work." I broke my cast off before suiting up, taking some meds and grabbing my guns. I turned to Sam. "Alright, baby girl. Elena's gonna be here in a little bit. You know our drill. Give me three for the road."

We did our handshake, and was out.

 **Dom's POV**

I stepped out of my car, shotgun raised as he stood across from with a piece of metal in hand.

"You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" I said. I let off a shot into the air before throwing the shotgun back into my car and grabbing two metal wrenches. "You're goddamn right it is."

He lent over and grabbed his own wrench.

Then it was on...

We traded multiple swings and both had to avoid being hit. He knocked me to the ground, but I was quick to recover. I got back up, traded more swings and was knocked down again.

I may have been knocked down... twice... but I'm not giving up. These assholes will pay.

 **Tej's POV**

"There has to be another way." Ramsey said.

"Wait. I'm seeing half a dozen cell towers between Sixth and State. Brian, if you can get to the top of any one of those buildings around there... we can reroute the signal manually and finish the job." I said.

"I'm on it." Brian said.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Sir, did you hear that?" Second in command said. "O'conner is on foot heading for a repeater. He's gonna try to reinitiate the hack."

"Keep the drone on the girl." I commanded. I radioed another member of my crew. "Kiet. O'conner's on foot somewhere between Sixth and State. Don't let him make it there."

 **Tej's POV**

We were driving around, cops tailing us, trying to reinitiate the hack.

"Boys is on us!" Roman said.

"And them boys ain't ready for this!" I said.

The missile hit a car infront of us, causing it to explode.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"First a tank, then a plane... Now we got a spaceship?" Roman said.

"That's not a spaceship, that's a drone!

"Oh it's a drone?" He said. "Now you gonna break it down and be articulate... like you already know what the hell is going on?"

"Shut your ass up and drive the car!" I told him.

" Letty, the football's on fire! We need help!"Roman yelled.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" She exclaimed.

"Ramsey, get ready to go again." I told her, then she readied herself.

 **Dom's POV**

I'd gotten back up and we continued to trade blows.

He knocked me down a third time, but I got up almost immediately.

I advanced on him, finally landing my first real blow, causing him to fall back against a pillar. I smashed the pillar, narrowly missing his head.

He leaped back to his feet, but I knocked him back down with an uppercut. Seeing him trying to get up, I rushed over and grabbing him by his neck and slamming him against my car, before letting him drop. He just kneeled there, smirking back at me as if he knew something I didn't.

 **Isabella's POV**

Vince and I were driving around, waiting for someone to need help, when I could've sworn I saw Owen driving past.

"Vince!" I yelled, causing him to look at me. "Follow that car. I think Shaw's in there."

Wordlessly, he followed my commands.

It's time I got my revenge.

 **Tej's POV**

"Ramsey, get ready to go again." Roman told her, then she readied herself.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Drone has missile lock." Second in command said.

"Fire!" I yelled.

It hit the car, the system saying "Target destroyed.", but that wasn't the end of it.

"Wait! God's Eye still has her."

"How can that be?" I asked, incredulously.

He rewinded the footage and I saw how. These people are really starting to get on my last nerve.

 **Tej's POV**

The missile hit the car but we got out just in time.

"Get up. Come on." Roman told Ramsey.

Letty puled up, yelling, "Let's go! Let's go."

She got in while Roman and I took off to continue the mission.

 **Jakande's POV**

"They switched her under the bridge." The pilot said.

"What?" I asked.

 **Letty's POV**

"You gotta get outta here, it's on your trail and it's coming fast." Roman radioed.

"Got it." I said.

"So if this car goes south, who's coming to save us?" Ramsey asked.

"Save us, honey? We're it." I told her.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Where are they now?" I demanded to know.

"Six blocks east, hauling ass." The pilot said.

 **Brian's POV**

"Where we heading, Tej?" I asked once I reached the location.

"There's a service elevator past the maintenance center. It will take you directly up to the repeater." He said.

I was running through the building, gun raised, when a couple of dudes burst through the glass windows and began shooting at me. I quickly took cover.

That's when I came up with a plan.

I waited for them to stop shooting. Once they did, I slid past on a trolley, leading me under a door that would allow me some separation.

One guy fired into the door, causing many bullet holes. Once he stopped, I quickly got up and ran up the stairs, trying to reach the repeater.

But I was stopped by the very same man who I faced off against in the train where we first met Ramsey.

We traded blows, before he kicked me in the midsection (stomach more or less), sending us through a door and down the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom, we continued fighting.

He threw me against a metal stand where I grabbed anything I could find and struck him. He walked against the wall, before jumping and knocking me down. We exchanged blows before he kicked me and knocked me to the ground twice. Somehow I managed to overpower him and landed two punches. He got back in control and was holding a box over me. Then I noticed a latch and attached it him. He noticed when it was too late.

"Too slow!" I yelled as he was drug away.

 **Letty's POV**

"It's coming back." Ramsey said.

"We'll lose them in the tunnel." I told her calmly.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Got it!" Second in command said.

"Fire!" I yelled.

It fired, hitting the back of the car.

 **Letty's POV**

The damn thing just hit the rear end and was still firing at us.

"I can't shake this thing!" I said.

 **Jakande's POV**

"The predator has missile lock." Second in command said.

"Take it out!" I said.

 **Hobbs' POV**

I had taken an ambulance from the hospital and was driving on a bridge when I saw a drone heading for who I assume was Letty, based on the car.

I drove the ambulance off the bridge, intercepting the drone.

 **Letty's POV**

"No way." I said, seeing Hobbs break out of the ambulance that just saved us.

He shot the drone, noticing it was still somewhat working.

 **Jakande's POV**

All of a sudden, the system malfunctioned.

"Wait! What happened?" I exclaimed.

"Sir, someone just double tapped our drone." The pilot said.

"What?!" I yelled.

 **Isabella's POV**

We were following Shaw and he lead us to this building. We followed him in none the less. He led us to the top before stepping out of his car. I took one look at Vince before we both stepped out of our car.

"Glad to see me?" Owen's said with a smirk causing me to glare.

"No... not really. Not at all." I told him. "But you might want to see this."

Before he could respond, I grabbed Vince by the neck and kissed him. He responded immediately. It felt like an hour but was really only about three minutes.

I pulled away and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at Owen, challenging him.

"You want it?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright... you got it."

Vince and I got ready. He'd told me earlier how much he wanted to kick Owen's ass for everything he's done.

We advanced him. He quickly spin-kicked Vince then tried to do the same to me, but I blocked. He got me the second time, knocking me back. Vince threw him over a randomly abandoned pool table, then he threw two punches at me, both which I blocked. I drove my palm into his face before kicking him in the stomach, sending him to Vince. Owen grabbed a pool cue and swung at Vince, but he dodged before grabbing his own pool cue when Owen turned his attention back to me. Owen swung the cue at me and I ducked, but he kicked me down before I could get back up. Owen and Vince traded blows and dodges before Owen again spin-kicked Vince into yet another random table.

 _What with all this random abandoned sh*t?, I thought to myself quickly._

I charged Owen, grabbing onto the cue in his hands, before he pushed me against a pillar. I struggled for a few seconds before I kicked him and hit him with the end of the pool cue I was holding, before breaking the cue in half. He quickly hit me with his end of the cue, knocking me down. Vince fought for control of the cue but was punched twice. He tried to hit me again, but I grabbed his arm, twisting it, before getting him to drop the cue. But then he punched me across the face. He tried to kick Vince, but Vince caught his leg and landed a kick of his own. Owen then grabbed a dumbbell and swung it at Vince and missing. He then tried to hit me with the dumbbell as well, but I ducked, grabbed his arm with the dumbbell and elbowed him in the face three times. Then I kicked behind his knee, causing it to falter, before putting him into a chokehold. He quickly reversed it, putting me in a chokehold. Vince ran up, trying to help me, but didn't want to hit me by accident. I hit him in the side, causing him to release me, and moving out of the way, allowing Vince to tackle him, and choke him until he passed out.

(Insprired by "Blindspot - "Authentic Flirt" Fight - S1E9 video on YouTube. The video better explains/shows the fight.)

I thought it was over, but he miraculously woke up maybe five minutes later and our fight ended at the edge of the building where it was me or him. I knocked him him over but he tried to pull me with him. Luckily Vince was there and grabbed me by my waist. Owen grabbed my hand as he fell, but all he managed to do take that stupid engagement ring I never took seriously with him as he fell.

I let out a sigh of relief and fell back against Vince, relieved. It's over, Owen's finally dead.

We have to find the others and help them however we could.

 **Hobbs' POV**

I was lying in this damn hospital bed when the TV caught my attention.

"Breaking news out of Los Angeles tonight. In what can only be described as vehicular warfare, police are engaged in a high speed pursuit..." The female newscaster said.

It showed chaos...

... Chaos I was sure Toretto and his team were causing.

 **Jakande's POV**

"I got it. The piggyback in the hack off that satellite tower right there." My pilot said.

"Take it out!" I commanded.

He fired a missile, hitting the tower.

No way was I losing.

 **Hobbs' POV**

All of a sudden the signal to the TV cut out.

Then I knew for sure...

"Toretto." I said.

 **Tej's POV**

"Wait, what happened? We were almost there." Ramsey said. "They've cut the signal. I can't finish the hack."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

I ignored him. "Brian, they took out the tower!" I radioed.

There's only one to reinitiate the hack and I hope... no I know Brian came come through for us.

 **Hobbs' POV**

I got up from the bed, looking out the window.

"Dad, what's going on?" My daughter, Sam asked.

I said, "Daddy's gotta go to work." I broke my cast off before suiting up, taking some meds and grabbing my guns. I turned to Sam. "Alright, baby girl. Elena's gonna be here in a little bit. You know our drill. Give me three for the road."

We did our handshake, and was out.

 **Dom's POV**

I stepped out of my car, shotgun raised as he stood across from with a piece of metal in hand.

"You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" I said. I let off a shot into the air before throwing the shotgun back into my car and grabbing two metal wrenches. "You're goddamn right it is."

He lent over and grabbed his own wrench.

Then it was on...

We traded multiple swings and both had to avoid being hit. He knocked me to the ground, but I was quick to recover. I got back up, traded more swings and was knocked down again.

I may have been knocked down... twice... but I'm not giving up. These assholes will pay.

 **Tej's POV**

"There has to be another way." Ramsey said.

"Wait. I'm seeing half a dozen cell towers between Sixth and State. Brian, if you can get to the top of any one of those buildings around there... we can reroute the signal manually and finish the job." I said.

"I'm on it." Brian said.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Sir, did you hear that?" Second in command said. "O'conner is on foot heading for a repeater. He's gonna try to reinitiate the hack."

"Keep the drone on the girl." I commanded. I radioed another member of my crew. "Kiet. O'conner's on foot somewhere between Sixth and State. Don't let him make it there."

 **Tej's POV**

We were driving around, cops tailing us, trying to reinitiate the hack.

"Boys is on us!" Roman said.

"And them boys ain't ready for this!" I said.

The missile hit a car infront of us, causing it to explode.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"First a tank, then a plane... Now we got a spaceship?" Roman said.

"That's not a spaceship, that's a drone!

"Oh it's a drone?" He said. "Now you gonna break it down and be articulate... like you already know what the hell is going on?"

"Shut your ass up and drive the car!" I told him.

" Letty, the football's on fire! We need help!"Roman yelled.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" She exclaimed.

"Ramsey, get ready to go again." I told her, then she readied herself.

 **Dom's POV**

I'd gotten back up and we continued to trade blows.

He knocked me down a third time, but I got up almost immediately.

I advanced on him, finally landing my first real blow, causing him to fall back against a pillar. I smashed the pillar, narrowly missing his head.

He leaped back to his feet, but I knocked him back down with an uppercut. Seeing him trying to get up, I rushed over and grabbing him by his neck and slamming him against my car, before letting him drop. He just kneeled there, smirking back at me as if he knew something I didn't.

 **Isabella's POV**

Vince and I were driving around, waiting for someone to need help, when I could've sworn I saw Owen driving past.

"Vince!" I yelled, causing him to look at me. "Follow that car. I think Shaw's in there."

Wordlessly, he followed my commands.

It's time I got my revenge.

 **Tej's POV**

"Ramsey, get ready to go again." Roman told her, then she readied herself.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Drone has missile lock." Second in command said.

"Fire!" I yelled.

It hit the car, the system saying "Target destroyed.", but that wasn't the end of it.

"Wait! God's Eye still has her."

"How can that be?" I asked, incredulously.

He rewinded the footage and I saw how. These people are really starting to get on my last nerve.

 **Tej's POV**

The missile hit the car but we got out just in time.

"Get up. Come on." Roman told Ramsey.

Letty puled up, yelling, "Let's go! Let's go."

She got in while Roman and I took off to continue the mission.

 **Jakande's POV**

"They switched her under the bridge." The pilot said.

"What?" I asked.

 **Letty's POV**

"You gotta get outta here, it's on your trail and it's coming fast." Roman radioed.

"Got it." I said.

"So if this car goes south, who's coming to save us?" Ramsey asked.

"Save us, honey? We're it." I told her.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Where are they now?" I demanded to know.

"Six blocks east, hauling ass." The pilot said.

 **Brian's POV**

"Where we heading, Tej?" I asked once I reached the location.

"There's a service elevator past the maintenance center. It will take you directly up to the repeater." He said.

I was running through the building, gun raised, when a couple of dudes burst through the glass windows and began shooting at me. I quickly took cover.

That's when I came up with a plan.

I waited for them to stop shooting. Once they did, I slid past on a trolley, leading me under a door that would allow me some separation.

One guy fired into the door, causing many bullet holes. Once he stopped, I quickly got up and ran up the stairs, trying to reach the repeater.

But I was stopped by the very same man who I faced off against in the train where we first met Ramsey.

We traded blows, before he kicked me in the midsection (stomach more or less), sending us through a door and down the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom, we continued fighting.

He threw me against a metal stand where I grabbed anything I could find and struck him. He walked against the wall, before jumping and knocking me down. We exchanged blows before he kicked me and knocked me to the ground twice. Somehow I managed to overpower him and landed two punches. He got back in control and was holding a box over me. Then I noticed a latch and attached it him. He noticed when it was too late.

"Too slow!" I yelled as he was drug away.

 **Letty's POV**

"It's coming back." Ramsey said.

"We'll lose them in the tunnel." I told her calmly.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Got it!" Second in command said.

"Fire!" I yelled.

It fired, hitting the back of the car.

 **Letty's POV**

The damn thing just hit the rear end and was still firing at us.

"I can't shake this thing!" I said.

 **Jakande's POV**

"The predator has missile lock." Second in command said.

"Take it out!" I said.

 **Hobbs' POV**

I had taken an ambulance from the hospital and was driving on a bridge when I saw a drone heading for who I assume was Letty, based on the car.

I drove the ambulance off the bridge, intercepting the drone.

 **Letty's POV**

"No way." I said, seeing Hobbs break out of the ambulance that just saved us.

He shot the drone, noticing it was still somewhat working.

 **Jakande's POV**

All of a sudden, the system malfunctioned.

"Wait! What happened?" I exclaimed.

"Sir, someone just double tapped our drone." The pilot said.

"What?!" I yelled.

 **Isabella's POV**

We were following Shaw and he lead us to this building. We followed him in none the less. He led us to the top before stepping out of his car. I took one look at Vince before we both stepped out of our car.

"Glad to see me?" Owen's said with a smirk causing me to glare.

"No... not really. Not at all." I told him. "But you might want to see this."

Before he could respond, I grabbed Vince by the neck and kissed him. He responded immediately. It felt like an hour but was really only about three minutes.

I pulled away and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at Owen, challenging him.

"You want it?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright... you got it."

Vince and I got ready. He'd told me earlier how much he wanted to kick Owen's ass for everything he's done.

We advanced him. He quickly spin-kicked Vince then tried to do the same to me, but I blocked. He got me the second time, knocking me back. Vince threw him over a randomly abandoned pool table, then he threw two punches at me, both which I blocked. I drove my palm into his face before kicking him in the stomach, sending him to Vince. Owen grabbed a pool cue and swung at Vince, but he dodged before grabbing his own pool cue when Owen turned his attention back to me. Owen swung the cue at me and I ducked, but he kicked me down before I could get back up. Owen and Vince traded blows and dodges before Owen again spin-kicked Vince into yet another random table.

 _What with all this random abandoned sh*t?, I thought to myself quickly._

I charged Owen, grabbing onto the cue in his hands, before he pushed me against a pillar. I struggled for a few seconds before I kicked him and hit him with the end of the pool cue I was holding, before breaking the cue in half. He quickly hit me with his end of the cue, knocking me down. Vince fought for control of the cue but was punched twice. He tried to hit me again, but I grabbed his arm, twisting it, before getting him to drop the cue. But then he punched me across the face. He tried to kick Vince, but Vince caught his leg and landed a kick of his own. Owen then grabbed a dumbbell and swung it at Vince and missing. He then tried to hit me with the dumbbell as well, but I ducked, grabbed his arm with the dumbbell and elbowed him in the face three times. Then I kicked behind his knee, causing it to falter, before putting him into a chokehold. He quickly reversed it, putting me in a chokehold. Vince ran up, trying to help me, but didn't want to hit me by accident. I hit him in the side, causing him to release me, and moving out of the way, allowing Vince to tackle him, and choke him until he passed out.

(Insprired by ^ video. The video better explains/shows the fight.)

I thought it was over, but he miraculously woke up maybe five minutes later and our fight ended at the edge of the building where it was me or him. I knocked him him over but he tried to pull me with him. Luckily Vince was there and grabbed me by my waist. Owen grabbed my hand as he fell, but all he managed to do take that stupid engagement ring I never took seriously with him as he fell.

I let out a sigh of relief and fell back against Vince, relieved. It's over, Owen's finally dead.

We have to find the others and help them however we could.WATCHED  
Blindspot - "Authentic Flirt" Fight - S1E9uld.


	14. Chapter 14

**Letty's POV**

"Hey, did you bring the cavalry?" I said as Hobbs approached Ramsey and I.

"Woman, I am the cavalry." He said.

"Of course you are." I said, still smiling at his answer.

"Who is that?" Ramsey asked.

"That's Hobbs!" I told her as he walked off with the (somewhat) broken predator.

 **Brian's POV**

"I'm at the repeater." I radioed.

"The access cable's in the base. Just plug it into your phone and Ramsey will be back online." Tej said.

I did as he said. "Ramsey, go!" I told her.

 **Letty's POV**

"Brian did it. We're back in. We've got God's Eye back." Ramsey told me.

 **Jakande's POV**

"We lost the God's Eye!" Second in command said.

"What?" I yelled. "Shit!"

"Military's inbound. Three minutes and closing. We need to get the hell outta here." The pilot said.

 **Brian's POV**

"Tej, Roman, I'm on my way." I said, heading out.

"Alright, homie. I'll see you there." Roman said.

 **Dom's POV**

He got back up, and we traded more punches, then I kneed him in the stomach. I back him up to my car and went to punch him, but missed and hit the car instead. I grabbed and tossed him overhead, and he landed on his car window. I walked over to him and tried to punch him again but he trapped my head between his legs and hit my against his car. He threw various combo's, finally knocking me down. I made my way back over to my car where he continued to attack me. I grabbed his legs and threw him into the hood of my car. Then he rolled off to the floor.

 **Jakande's POV**

"I have eyes on Toretto." Pilot said.

 **Dom's POV**

I grabbed him and threw him into his car again. I jumped off the hood of my car and landed on him. He grabbed the wrench in front of him and hit me. We both got up and were in a stand off.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Shaw's in the way." Pilot said.

"Then it seems our friendship is at an end. Do it." I said.

He fired, hitting the area around them.

 **Dom's POV**

A missile struck the area around us, causing cracks to form in the ground.

"The thing about street fights?" I started. "...The street always wins." Then I stomped the ground, causing it to collapse under him, taking him along with it.

I looked up hearing a chopper.

 **Jakande's POV**

"Goodbye, Toretto.' I said as the system locked him as a target. "Take him out!"

All of a sudden, the chopper was being hailed by bullets.

"Son of a..." I said as I realized who was causing me so much trouble.

 **Dom's POV**

The chopper was suddenly being riddled by bullets.

"I need some help out here!" I heard a voice I recognized as Letty's yell. "I need some backup!"

I quickly ran to my car and got the grenades before getting in the car and driving.

 **Jakande's POV**

"He's getting away!" The pilot said.

"No, stop them." I yelled.

 **Dom's POV**

The chopper continued to try and take me out but was failing.

I had to reach outside and quick. The building above me was collapsing.

"Don't miss." I said to myself.

I hit the NOS, which launched my car into the air and grabbed a grenade. I attached it hoping it work before my car started to descend again.

As soon as I crashed I heard Letty and Isabella yell, "Dom!"

I landed upside down and everything seemed to go dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Isabella's POV**

We had all gathered to meet up with Dom when I saw his car flying towards the chopper.

He then crashed causing Letty and I to yell, "Dom!"

We all then ran towards the car.

As we ran to him, the chopper finally exploded. Hobbs must have finally hit the right spot. He then joined us.

When we reached Dom's car, Hobbs and Brian pull him out of the car after clearing the rubble but he wasn't moving.

"Come on. C'mon, buddy." Brian said as they pulled him out of the car. He still wasn't moving.

"Is he breathing?" Letty asked the question I was scared to. We'd both climbed up. I already had tears in my eyes, but Letty was trying to keep it together. I mean I might be losing my brother who I just met and then my twin sister would probably hate me.

"Here's what I need you to do. Keep his head tilted up. All right. Keep it back like this. Clinch his nose, keep his head tilted." Brian told Letty and I. I helped with his head, wanting to hold his hand. "Breathe in him now. Go." Brian told Letty. "That's good." He began CPR. "Come on, Dom. Come on, goddammit! You come on, you breathe!" He looked at Letty. "Go, go, breathe!" Letty did. "C'mon, dammit. Let's go. Come on, Dom! I need you to breathe."

Something in that moment broke Letty. She started trying to get Brian to stop. Whatever she felt must've transferred to me. I didn't want to hold his head. I wanted to hug him and for him to hug me back and be okay.

"Come on, Dom. Come back, c'mon. Come on, buddy. Dom, come on!" Brian persisted.

That's when Letty completely broke. "Back off!" She yelled.

"Will you stop? Breathe into him. You breathe into him." Brian told her.

When she yelled at him to back off, he finally backed away. I allowed Letty to cradle his head, while I held his hand, trying not to break down.

Letty started, "Please, please, Dom. Dom, baby. I know you're hurting right now. But I want you to listen. Stay awake and focus on me. I remember..."

"... everything. " I said in unison with her, causing her to look up at me. I nodded to her.

Letty turned back to Dom and continued, "It came to me like a flood. That night, in the Dominican Republic. The night we got married.

 **Letty's POV**

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Who has the ring?" The minister said._

 _"Will this do?" Dom asked, holding up his silver cross necklace. He looked back at me after the minister placed it over our entwined hands._

 _"With this silver necklace, love..." The minister said._

 _"We have eternity in this moment." He said._

 _" You will never be alone again. I vow, wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto... I'm gonna die with you." I said._

 _Then we kissed, and he picked me up._

 _Dom said "I love you, Letty. I will always love you."_

 _~End Flashback~_

"If you die, I die. And I'm not ready to leave this place yet. This moment, still ours. I remember everything. I remember it all." I told him. I looked at Isabella and nodded.

 **Isabella's POV**

"Dom... I remember everything about you guys. From the barbecues in the backyard to asking dad to take me with to drop you off at school just because I was so attached to you... and wanted to see Vince.",I whispered the last part. "I am so sorry I ever denied being a Toretto. This has been where I belong from the beginning and I'm sorry I ever let anyone convince me otherwise. I'm proud to be a Toretto if it means having the best big brother in you and the kindest most thoughtful sister in Mia. I've been having these thoughts for a while but I wast sure what to say." I took a deep breath. "I guess you really don't know how great someone is until you may lose them. Please wake up. We all need you. Letty, Mia, Jack, Brian, Vince, me... everyone. The most important thing right now is that you wake up. Because Dom..."

"... We remember everything." Letty and I finished in unison.

"It's about time." Dom said, opening his eyes.

"Oh, God. Why didn't you tell me we were married?" Letty asked.

"Because you can't tell someone they love you." He told they kissed After a couple of seconds, he turned to me. "And I didn't tell you much because I was hoping you'd remember on your own." He told me.

"Holy shit." I heard Brian say. Then I heard an ambulance pull up.

We were going to be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

_BLACK SITE... CIA_

 **Hobbs' POV**

"You sure you brought enough backup with you, Hobbs?" Shaw taunted as we led him to his cell.

"Oh, they ain't mine. They're here to protect you. From me killing your ass." I told him.

We reached his cell and put him inside.

"You do know, none of this will keep me, right?" He said.

"Well I want you to dig through and my fist and a bodybag will be waiting for you on the other side. So I suggest you get to digging, boy." I said.

 _Beach, with the team_

 **Isabella's POV**

"Daddy, come play." Mia said.

"Yeah." Brian said

"Look at him, look at him."

Jack ran up to his dad and jumped in his arms.

"Yeah, buddy." Brian said.

"Duty calls." Dom said.

"It does." Brian said.

"Come on... Let's get momma..." He said before standing up with Jack and going over to Mia.

"Y'know we gotta tan because... the sun is out, you know... medium rare, but I can get like... well done, like really dark." Roman said. Tej nudged him. "What you nudging me for?"

"Close your mouth for two seconds." Tej said. "Just open your eyes, man." He gestured to Brian, Jack and Mia who we were all watching.

"Beautiful." Roman said.

"That's where he belongs." Letty said.

"Home." Dom said. "Where he's always belonged."

"Things are gonna be different now." Roman said.

You got it. What...  
One more time.  
"You aren't going to say goodbye?" Ramsey asked.

"Yeah! Good job! My man." I could hear Brian tell Jack.

"It's never goodbye." Dom said. Then he turned around and walked away.

 **Dom's POV**

I was driving when I came to a stop. Another car pulled up beside me.

"Hey, thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" The driver said. It was Brian.

 _I used to say I lived my life a quarter mile at a time. And I think that's why we were brothers. Because you did, too. I thought to myself, looking at him._

 **Brian's POV**

Then floods of memories of us came rushing back.

 _"This is your car." I said the first year we met._

 _"My car?" Dom asked._

 _It's official. You're all free. Hobbs told us._

 _Home, sweet home. Dom said._

 _"What's happening, boy?" Tej asked._

 _"Thanks for the invite." I said._

 _"Wanna go for a drive?" Mia asked._

I snapped out of it.

 **Dom's POV**

We took off for... one last ride.

 _No matter where you are, whether it's a quarter mile away, or halfway across the world... The most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here, right now. Salud, mi familia. You'll always be with me. And you'll always be my brother._

We gave each other one last look before splitting.

No matter how far apart our families are... it will never be goodbye.

It's... See you again.

FOR PAUL

(1973 - 2013)


End file.
